Memories at Dawn
by The Lady Rose 16
Summary: This Story is of a 17 year old girl being forced to marry and unknown man. Ennalise feels that she is being sold off; Only to meet the man who had once risked his life for her. A war has come though, and will only be saved through the gods' help.
1. Part: I

Memories at Dawn

Dedicated To: Sarah Dilwar, Who is Losing Her Dad To Cancer.

Part: I

I wake up, breathing hard, recovering from my latest nightmare. For the past month, they have been a constant terror. They range from frightening to just plain obscure. Mostly they have been of a memory of a past friend. I call out his name every time in my dream but when I wake up, I forget it. His name haunts me every morning I wake up. No amount of my silk sheets can make up for the terrible nights. No amount of sleeping potions provided by any court physician helps. They just rage on like the God Poseidon, angered by his people and mistreatment. Delphi has been my home ever since I was born but with the oncoming war, father says Delphi is becoming more and more unstable.

Perhaps this is what my dreams are foreshadowing. Something is coming. Something that is frightening and unusual. Since I am in the class of nobles, nobody besides our trusted physician must know that I am having these dreams. If anyone learned they would ship me off to be a high priestess of the temple of Delphi. The Priestess' of the temple I hear also had strange dreams before they learned to control and direct what the gods had granted them into the future of those who pay tribute to the temple and wish to know they're future. Most, like my father, believe it to be rubbish and that the priests have grown greedy. That this is just another scam the priests have concocted to make a few more pieces of silver.

I fear I will not be able to hide these dreams any longer. My calling out has gotten more profound and louder. I'm told I scream in these dreams but I don't know why or for whom. My father, fear, may do something rash. The servants have been whispering, though whispers, they are still heard. My father knows that this can no longer happen; especially since he is a general to the royal army. My brothers Castor and Ruben have been in charge of the cover up and making sure that the rumors of Ennalise Pevancy are just that; rumors. We can't hold out for long and now we are just waiting to hear word from the temples. A letter that will come for the service I must provide for the gods.

I move the blankets away from my legs, though early, I know I could never get back to sleep now. I look for the dress that was laid out for me while I slept and go behind the privacy screen. I pull on the first layer of clothing as I hear a servant enter my room and smell the food that she carries. The smell of pastries is overwhelming and I hurry to finish lacing up the ties. Another servant comes to help me with the more difficult ones. As she finishes the last lace, I hurry to the table where the sweet aroma of food is hovering. I start to eat and I notice and letter sitting there on the tray. "_What's this?"_ I ask the servant standing nearby. The day continues and soon it is dinner. The usual routine takes place where I eat alone in my room. I finish up and ask the maid if she would help unlace me for the night. She lifts her head to answer but the door is swings open with two figures striding to where I sit.

My eyes open wide in surprise at the entrance of my two elder brothers. They were dressed in military formal as if on duty but had the noble touch to the outfits. "_What's wrong?_" I ask them but they look to each other as if prodding the other to reveal the bad news. Castor gives in and looks down at me apologetically. "_Father," _he says," _wishes to see you immediately. Come now."_ The first thought running through my mind was, _someone told_. But who; a servant, a counselor, or someone completely different? Who could it have been? Shook was clearly on my face and my brothers knew as well as I did what was going on. I asked quietly this time "_who?"_ Ruben answers this time even more somber than I sounded "_We've just come from father."_ Now more defensively he adds "_We're not even sure if anyone knows or has told. Maybe father has a question to ask of you and needs your opinion." _I know he is wrong but I think that he was just saying it for himself. A small comforting smile is forced on my lips and I say to him "_maybe you're right." _Ruben's head is cast down and he helps me from my chair. Castor stands on the other side of me and places his arm to lead me from the room. I accept his arm and we make our way to father's study.

Part: II

Four guards stand proud at the door and allow for us to enter through the intricately designed doors. My father sits erect at his desk and I am lead to a chair at the other side of the desk he is at. My face is stone and my father has a complex look on his face. His lips turn into a smile as if he had come up with a great war strategy that would put his name in history. Confusion played at my brow, as I was sure did it play at my brother's. My father begins speaking and now that he has I slump into my chair. "My dear Ennalise, a marriage proposal has been offered." Though this was not the first marriage proposal I've gotten, it certainly was one that my father was proud of. My father sat with impatience as I gathered my thoughts. His foot starts to tap and nails pound against the desk waiting for an answer from me. "Well?" he finally says. "Well what father?" I ask. His smile grows wider and says "Don't you want to know who it's from?" Without waiting for another response he says "This letter comes from Lord Chavex Calb."

Now my father's face was lit up with excitement. "Wait," I interject, "isn't he in his 60's?" My heart sank and I knew my father had probably already written a favorable response to Lord Chavex. I start shaking my head and say "I don't want to marry an old man!" My father looks at me as if I belong in a hospital for lunatics. Then he bursts out laughing as I stare at him with shock. His laughing is so loud that I see the door creak open to see two soldiers poking their head in wondering if they had missed some great joke. They close the door quietly as my father calms himself. "No, no, my dear" He takes in a huge breath before continuing. "The proposal is for you to marry his son. Heir to his father's estate and provinces Chavex's boy is a fine young man I'm told." Uncomprehending what would lay ahead. "No." I say to no one in particular. "What was that my dear?" he says as he breaks off his excited conversation with my brothers. I shake my head and say more clearly "No, I won't marry him."

Part: III

The jaw on my father's face drops dumfounded and unable to comprehend my words. He shakes his head to clear it but still nothing comes out of his mouth. He slumps back into his chair as if he was trying to figure out why I would reject a man so perfect for a general's daughter. I stand insulted and make my way to the doors. I leave my brothers chattering like chickens and my father in shock; but I couldn't care less. I wait in my room for I know that any moment my father will burst in anger clearly displayed on his faced. I think of why I am rejecting this man, and what to say to persuade him to change his mind. Lying on my back in my made bed, I spend at least two hours waiting for the inevitable conversation but somehow drift off into the warmness of my bed.

The dream started out as it always did, me running to catch up with someone…

"Alex, Alex!" I call out, "Stupid boy! Where are you going? Mom said for us to stay together." Alex kept running and called over his shoulder "Down to the river! Catch me if you can, besides, she not my mom Enna-girl!" Alex jump through the river bed and kept going. I could never jump the river being that my legs were shorter than Alex's and my mother had told me the river was dangerous so I stayed away, the only time I ever got near it was when Alex and I snuck off to play in the water. The current was strong but Alex never feared it and now that he could jump that far, I was sure I could too. I'm old enough to do it! I kept thinking. He won't get away from me this time! I'll catch up to him and race him through the woods and beat him. I can do this. I jumped and I was almost across when my foot slipped on the last rock. I screamed as I fell and was pulled under the current.

The water was icy cold and it stole both my energy and breath away. I couldn't breathe and I kept sucking in water. I kept kicking like my brothers taught me to do if I ever fell in and at last, I reached the top sucking in a huge breathe of air. Alex was there yelling my name and he ran to catch up with the current. I saw him dive in and was pulled back under. The river was sucking me down and now would suck Alex down too. Stupid boy I thought. Why does he always have to play the hero? I didn't know that it would be me that killed him. Sorrow filled my heart as I was choking on the icy water. My head was starting to hurt and my muscles could take anymore. I let go of the last breath I held and suddenly all around big arms enveloped around me. The man carrying me pulled me to the shore where a woman waited with a blanket for me. She wrapped it around me and I saw another man holding Alex.

Alex wasn't conscious so the man who saved me went to help him breathe. I could hear them counting and pressing on his chest. The woman who gave me the blanket turned me around and asked me "What's your name and the boy's?" I was so cold that I was shivering hard so she wrapped herself around me and I answered through chattering teeth "That's Alexander Calb, and I'm Enna." I heard a choking sound and turned around to see Alex sputtering water back up. He's alive I thought. Stupid boy! The woman turned me around again and asked me if I would like to sit by the hearth and drink some tea, but I didn't care about tea right now so she suggested some mint chocolates. The chocolate is what sold me. I looked back towards Alex to check if he was sitting up and readily agreed.

Dry clothes came first and then another blanket and a chair by the fire. I sat right next to the hearth and warmed myself while Alex sat back in his chair drinking a bit of his tea. Tea then came to me and I drank it greedily. The woman then gave me some more and this time I sipped it as I was taught was polite. A boy was sent out to find our parents but I was more consumed by all the honey tea I was offered and the hearth that seemed to warm my flesh but it didn't reach my bones. I was still freezing inside. If I was this cold why wasn't Alex? That idiot! Then I wondered if something was wrong with him and asked in a scared quiet voice "Alex?" Alex looked up from his tea and his face was ensnared a look of resentment and shame. He then looked back to his tea and said nothing. I was shocked. He had never looked at me so hatefully like he regretted trying to save me. A bit of coldness should not be enough for eternal loathing. How dare he? How could he? He didn't have to try to save my life. Was he so proud that he could look at me for two seconds? Someone bursts through the door but I'm floating away in warmth again. I wake up and still feel hurt by the resentment shown to me. But then I start thinking whether or not that was a dream. "Alexander Calb" I say to myself. That's it! That's the boy's name. Joyfulness overcame the hurt that I felt from him. I didn't care because I now knew the name of the boy who has been plaguing my dreams for over 4 months now.

Part: IV

I lay in my bed still pondering how long I was asleep for. The window nearest me told me it was either sunset or dawn. Finally, I hear the door open and my eldest brother's voice whispering "Ennalise? Are you there?" I lift my head and he sees me. He looks back outside the door and whispers "its okay, she's here. I found her." Castor has always been the more gentle one compared to his younger brother Ruben. Ruben would have been sympathetic but would not listen to any excuses made about the marriage arrangement.

I was glad it was Castor who came to see me. He stepped into the room and sat beside me on the bed. "Wanna talk?" I nodded my head. Tears started to stream down my face knowing that I would miss his strange slurs in words and talks about nonsensical things. I sat up and rolled into his arms breathing in the warmth that followed from him anywhere he went. He sighed as if exasperated and said "We've been looking for you everywhere." This made me giggle since it had been at least six hours since I last seen him and it had took them six hours to check my room. Then I felt a bit guilty for making hem search for me for so long. Castor knew why I was laughing though and then he explained why it took them so long "We thought to give you some time, but after 3 hours we started searching for you and when we couldn't find you we got worried and" he trailed off. "We thought you'd be hiding in a more non- conspicuous place than the obviousness of your room." I then told him what my mother used to say to us, "Sometimes the best place to hide is the most obvious." Castor smiled at the memory of our mother. He seemed lost in a memory.

"Ennalise, I…" He didn't know what to say. Castor was at a loss for words. "Just say whatever you want to tell me" I said impatiently. "I strongly believe Lord Alexander will make you happy." I was confused. "Who?" I had to ask. He then reminded me that I was betrothed to Lord Chavex Calb's son; and his son's name was Alexander Calb. I say even slower "Alexander Calb" I play with the name inside my mind deciding whether or not the dream was real perhaps it was a lost memory. I remember the hatred in his eyes his loathing and shame clearly on his face. I then told Castor of what I thought of his name. "The name entices a strong man. But with a strong man also comes a cold heart." Castor paused as think of response was required of him. "That's what you think?" He waited for me to nod and then continued, "I had no idea you thought so little of strong men. May I ask you a question? Where do I fit in? I don't suppose you're going to accept that you're wrong about strong men?" No one could argue that Castor wasn't strong; he was twenty six and the perfect prodigy of a general. Castor was a strong man but he also had was others did not. He had sympathy and knowledge was on his side. He could always tell when I was lying or when Ruben, now twenty four, was lying. I thought of my response to him and suddenly it was clear. "Of course I'm right! I've already placed a label on you, and that is unique" Castor was acting surprised and then said thick with skepticism, "I'm unique?" I smiled and continued "it's either that of unbelievably bizarre!" with that we both laughed as we always used to before the eroding dreams attacked me.

"He isn't such a bad man Ennalise." Castor continued with our conversation and was not going to let it go. "You two even used to be friends before our mother died. You were only ten then. When she died, friends were lost including the Calb's. I remember this time when mother was so angry. I've never seen her so angry. It was when you almost drowned and then kidnapped. I suspect you don't remember though it was when you were eight years old then." It must have really happened since Castor remembers it too. "Yes, I remember. I wasn't kidnapped though." Castor looked surprised "You remember do you? Well, it turned out that those farmers did save your life." I continued "I remember the tea and mint chocolate they gave us. The fire that would not warm my insides." and trailed off. Castor laughed and said "you would remember the food.

"So, about Lord Alexander Calb, if you are so disgusted with this match I will ride to stop the messenger myself and trade it with one you write." I was touched that he offered but I knew my father would never allow for him to do such a thing and even if he did somehow escape, he would still have to ride long and hard and then come back and explain to my father why he did it. "So, what?" I cut him off and said "I'd rather become a priestess for that old mean Priest Cross. I feel like father is just trying to sell me off before I can make any more trouble for the family name."

Castor looked at me angrily and said "don't you ever think that about your father. Father sees this as his last resort of protecting you; and with the wealth that the Calb's posses there can be no reason for questioning the marriage contract. Just, marry him Ennalise." I couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he turn against me and agree with my father I was fuming angry and now I would go to my father and tell him exactly what I felt about this contract.

Part: V

I picked myself off the bed and strode towards the door. I was determined to stop this, whatever this was. I walked past guards on duty but paused by the window, the sun was coming up, and it was dawn. I had a new day to set things straight and get my father to understand my point of view. Still looking outward I realized, that maybe my father wasn't even awake. I twisted my mouth to try and think where he would be on the small chance that he would be awake. His counseling room is the closest though five minutes away walking. I make my way to the counseling room where I hear voices which belong to three people. One is my father's voice and he is arguing with the two other men. I peek inside, between two guards, to see one man in a long blue robe and another wearing the symbol of Athens and one symbol I can't quite make out. The symbol was probably that of his family. The man in the robe is definitely a priest and "SQUEAK"… whoops. The men turn around to see me blushing at the door; I've been caught listening to their argument. The priest is the high priest from the temple; the awful Priest Cross. The other man was someone I did not recognize. Priest Cross whispered to my father who made my father scowl and take the seat he was leaning on. "Come in Ennalise." He said without emotion.

I made my way up to where the three were gathered as I neared I heard the guards greet Castor and Ruben and heard the door squeak shut. I kept my distance from Priest Cross mostly because I had always been afraid of him since I was a child. My father rose again, took my hands, and said with a faint smile on his face, "My dear, I would like to introduce to you your betrothed." He said, gesturing to the handsome man with the Athens symbol. Priest Cross' face turned red and shouted at my father "Not yet, I thought we had an agreement." My father's face sobered up and said "But of course". I was confused now and asked my father "What agreement?" fearing that he had revoked the engagement for something much worse.

My father was about to explain but the priest butt in with a sickly sweet voice saying, "Your choice my dear. I would not have you choice-less in this matter. I would love for you to come live with me in the beautiful temples of Delphi and serve the gods as they desire. I would have nothing less for you. You'd wear beautiful gowns and jewels. You'd give people what they want without you having to do anything. Why, my dear, would you want to leave this beautiful city of ours for a foreign one only to be married to a stranger?" His debate over the matter didn't sound like he was giving me a choice that was well balanced.

I was intimidated and looked at the man who my father had chosen for me. "Alexander, you're not saying anything. What would you have me do?" He looked up at me and I saw a necklace hanging at his collar bones. I instantly recognize it as the one I gave him for an apology. I sent it to him with a letter begging his forgiveness for whatever I had done to him that night of the icy river. It touched somewhere deep inside and that place expanded as he spoke. "I too would not want you to be without your choice, Enna," He used his pet name for me! He stop for a moment and continued "Enna, I would have you chose to be happy. Whatever that choice is, I want you to take it. Should you chose me you would lose your beautiful home here but we would share one together Enna." He looked down; his jaw tightened and finished off with "I only want your happiness".

I took my hands out from my fathers and placed them in those of Alex's. He held my hands in either of his and turned them palms up stroking them softly with his thumbs. My choice had been made from the start. When speaking to Castor I had just been blowing off steam. I could see so much of the boy I loved grown up into the man who stood in front of me. I looked up at him from our hands and said to him softly "you are my happiness Alex". I could see in the corner of my eye my father face was lit up again with joy. "Then it's settled." He said with complete contentment rubbing his hands together. "it's late he continued, your room should be ready Alexander, Priest Cross, you too may stay the night" priest Cross answered with contorted anger, "I have business and if you haven't been able to tell yet, the night has gone from us." He left without a proper acknowledgement to his host and with that Alexander said, "What a Pratt."

Part: VI

I looked up at him in astonishment that he would say something so like him that would have gotten him in trouble when we were young. "I suppose it's a good thing your mother's not here to wash your mouth out" I said hiding a smile. He looked confused then and looked at me with shock. "Did I say that out loud?" I grabbed my stomach from either side and laughed out loud that Alex started laughing too. Soon, father, Ruben and Castor joined us in laughter and I noticed tears were coming from my eyes from all the laughing. Alex calmed down a bit and was accepting pats on the back and handshakes from the three men left in the room.

I sat in my father's big chair like I used to when I was small and curled up looking up at the grown men. After some tea was served I dozed off and dreamt of Alex standing in a field of wheat. I called out to him and he saw me. His face was hard but once he looked up towards me it brightened and a warm smile replaced the cold one. He jogged over to me and spun me in the air. We embrace one another and then hear a shrill scream pierce through the air. It didn't sound human and was riveted with pain, fear, and anger. Alexander's face looked haunted. He let go of me and started walking towards the sound. I followed and cried to him not to go. Whatever was causing the pain to whatever screamed was going to do the same to Alex. I couldn't let that happen. I started running for Alex but the louder I cried the softer I heard my own voice. I was being drowned out and when I reached another clearing through the thick forest now surrounding me I saw the three. A golden lady lay on the ground in blood, the great boor that caused the golden lady to scream out in misery, and Alexander who now faced the giant beast.

Alex held his sword at the ready and the beast was going for the kill. The golden lady screamed again and I could see her shrink. She turned into a small child whose skin was just a shimmer of gold now. I looked closer and saw that it was a smaller version of me. I looked to Alex again and saw that he was merely a boy again with just a sling shot. The boor only got bigger and greater, as I was expecting it to shrink as both Alex and I did. I felt every burst of pin shoot through me as I saw the younger me cry for Alex. He shot his stone to the beast only bouncing off. "Alex," I screamed from my view again I cried louder, "Alex, I love you." This time everything went silent and the golden lady disappeared. Alex was himself but still held the sling shot. This time his aim was direct and the stone flew to the beast. The beast opened his mouth to laugh but the stone flew into his mouth and came out the back of his giant head. The beast fell to the ground and as it hit the ground it turned into ash. Alex ran back to me and told me intensely, "This isn't the end. There are more and now we've just made them angry for killing one of their own." Alex grabbed me hard by the wrist and started running. Faster we went but I could barely keep up. My sides were hurting and my throat burned for water. Alex stopped and said to me "We cannot out run them. All we can do is fight."

I looked at him in horror. I didn't know how to fight, let alone a gigantic beast that had friends. Alex smirked and said "What, were you expecting a peace treaty?" He raised his eyebrows and then we heard marching soldiers crying to Alex in relief. Alex was fashioned in armor and turned towards me to kiss me on the forehead. "Goodbye my love. I won't be gone for long this time." I wanted to tell him no to go but he was already running fast to catch up with the soldiers. I tried to speak but my voice was gone and I couldn't speak. I walk alone through the thick forest into another clearing I wasn't sure where I was. I could hear a low grumble behind me then and a burst of warm breath on my neck. I turned slowly around to find another boor. His eyes were red with rage and I could see that he was lusting for a kill. He breathed out again on me and I woke with a start in my father's counseling room. I say out loud "What in the name of the gods".

Part: VII

Four men turn to look at me from their positions on the couches. My father's eyebrows are raised and brothers' face's are in confusion. Alex's face has turned into a grin; his eyes are cast in joy looking at my angered face. "Awake are we?" Alex says teasingly. My face returns to placidity and I stretch my arms in the air returning a question to Alex, "Still awake are we?" my father laughs aloud and tells Alex, "You'll never be bored Alex". A smirk forms on Alex's face and says to my father "I didn't expect to be disappointed on that count." My father gets up and takes his leave along with my brothers and their bags under their eyes. Alex comes over to my chair, kneels, and asked me if my dream was pleasant. I respond "Rather bit of a nightmare actually". He replies with, "you were saying my name" with that he stands straight and walks out of the room as casually as he could. "I call out to him before he gets through the door, "I hope you trip up the stairs". Embarrassment flooded my cheeks and I waited till I heard silence out in the hall. I tip toed across the room and said good morning to the fresh pair of guards at the door. I climbed the stairs to my room and got on a new pair of clothes for the new day. I'd been running on little sleep for the past four months and now I was used to it.


	2. Part: II

Memories at Dawn

Dedicated To: Sarah Dilwar, Who is Losing Her Dad To Cancer.

Part: I

I wake up, breathing hard, recovering from my latest nightmare. For the past month, they have been a constant terror. They range from frightening to just plain obscure. Mostly they have been of a memory of a past friend. I call out his name every time in my dream but when I wake up, I forget it. His name haunts me every morning I wake up. No amount of my silk sheets can make up for the terrible nights. No amount of sleeping potions provided by any court physician helps. They just rage on like the God Poseidon, angered by his people and mistreatment. Delphi has been my home ever since I was born but with the oncoming war, father says Delphi is becoming more and more unstable.

Perhaps this is what my dreams are foreshadowing. Something is coming. Something that is frightening and unusual. Since I am in the class of nobles, nobody besides our trusted physician must know that I am having these dreams. If anyone learned they would ship me off to be a high priestess of the temple of Delphi. The Priestess' of the temple I hear also had strange dreams before they learned to control and direct what the gods had granted them into the future of those who pay tribute to the temple and wish to know they're future. Most, like my father, believe it to be rubbish and that the priests have grown greedy. That this is just another scam the priests have concocted to make a few more pieces of silver.

I fear I will not be able to hide these dreams any longer. My calling out has gotten more profound and louder. I'm told I scream in these dreams but I don't know why or for whom. My father, fear, may do something rash. The servants have been whispering, though whispers, they are still heard. My father knows that this can no longer happen; especially since he is a general to the royal army. My brothers Castor and Ruben have been in charge of the cover up and making sure that the rumors of Ennalise Pevancy are just that; rumors. We can't hold out for long and now we are just waiting to hear word from the temples. A letter that will come for the service I must provide for the gods.

I move the blankets away from my legs, though early, I know I could never get back to sleep now. I look for the dress that was laid out for me while I slept and go behind the privacy screen. I pull on the first layer of clothing as I hear a servant enter my room and smell the food that she carries. The smell of pastries is overwhelming and I hurry to finish lacing up the ties. Another servant comes to help me with the more difficult ones. As she finishes the last lace, I hurry to the table where the sweet aroma of food is hovering. I start to eat and I notice and letter sitting there on the tray. "_What's this?"_ I ask the servant standing nearby. The day continues and soon it is dinner. The usual routine takes place where I eat alone in my room. I finish up and ask the maid if she would help unlace me for the night. She lifts her head to answer but the door is swings open with two figures striding to where I sit.

My eyes open wide in surprise at the entrance of my two elder brothers. They were dressed in military formal as if on duty but had the noble touch to the outfits. "_What's wrong?_" I ask them but they look to each other as if prodding the other to reveal the bad news. Castor gives in and looks down at me apologetically. "_Father," _he says," _wishes to see you immediately. Come now."_ The first thought running through my mind was, _someone told_. But who; a servant, a counselor, or someone completely different? Who could it have been? Shook was clearly on my face and my brothers knew as well as I did what was going on. I asked quietly this time "_who?"_ Ruben answers this time even more somber than I sounded "_We've just come from father."_ Now more defensively he adds "_We're not even sure if anyone knows or has told. Maybe father has a question to ask of you and needs your opinion." _I know he is wrong but I think that he was just saying it for himself. A small comforting smile is forced on my lips and I say to him "_maybe you're right." _Ruben's head is cast down and he helps me from my chair. Castor stands on the other side of me and places his arm to lead me from the room. I accept his arm and we make our way to father's study.

Part: II

Four guards stand proud at the door and allow for us to enter through the intricately designed doors. My father sits erect at his desk and I am lead to a chair at the other side of the desk he is at. My face is stone and my father has a complex look on his face. His lips turn into a smile as if he had come up with a great war strategy that would put his name in history. Confusion played at my brow, as I was sure did it play at my brother's. My father begins speaking and now that he has I slump into my chair. "My dear Ennalise, a marriage proposal has been offered." Though this was not the first marriage proposal I've gotten, it certainly was one that my father was proud of. My father sat with impatience as I gathered my thoughts. His foot starts to tap and nails pound against the desk waiting for an answer from me. "Well?" he finally says. "Well what father?" I ask. His smile grows wider and says "Don't you want to know who it's from?" Without waiting for another response he says "This letter comes from Lord Chavex Calb."

Now my father's face was lit up with excitement. "Wait," I interject, "isn't he in his 60's?" My heart sank and I knew my father had probably already written a favorable response to Lord Chavex. I start shaking my head and say "I don't want to marry an old man!" My father looks at me as if I belong in a hospital for lunatics. Then he bursts out laughing as I stare at him with shock. His laughing is so loud that I see the door creak open to see two soldiers poking their head in wondering if they had missed some great joke. They close the door quietly as my father calms himself. "No, no, my dear" He takes in a huge breath before continuing. "The proposal is for you to marry his son. Heir to his father's estate and provinces Chavex's boy is a fine young man I'm told." Uncomprehending what would lay ahead. "No." I say to no one in particular. "What was that my dear?" he says as he breaks off his excited conversation with my brothers. I shake my head and say more clearly "No, I won't marry him."

Part: III

The jaw on my father's face drops dumfounded and unable to comprehend my words. He shakes his head to clear it but still nothing comes out of his mouth. He slumps back into his chair as if he was trying to figure out why I would reject a man so perfect for a general's daughter. I stand insulted and make my way to the doors. I leave my brothers chattering like chickens and my father in shock; but I couldn't care less. I wait in my room for I know that any moment my father will burst in anger clearly displayed on his faced. I think of why I am rejecting this man, and what to say to persuade him to change his mind. Lying on my back in my made bed, I spend at least two hours waiting for the inevitable conversation but somehow drift off into the warmness of my bed.

The dream started out as it always did, me running to catch up with someone…

"Alex, Alex!" I call out, "Stupid boy! Where are you going? Mom said for us to stay together." Alex kept running and called over his shoulder "Down to the river! Catch me if you can, besides, she not my mom Enna-girl!" Alex jump through the river bed and kept going. I could never jump the river being that my legs were shorter than Alex's and my mother had told me the river was dangerous so I stayed away, the only time I ever got near it was when Alex and I snuck off to play in the water. The current was strong but Alex never feared it and now that he could jump that far, I was sure I could too. I'm old enough to do it! I kept thinking. He won't get away from me this time! I'll catch up to him and race him through the woods and beat him. I can do this. I jumped and I was almost across when my foot slipped on the last rock. I screamed as I fell and was pulled under the current.

The water was icy cold and it stole both my energy and breath away. I couldn't breathe and I kept sucking in water. I kept kicking like my brothers taught me to do if I ever fell in and at last, I reached the top sucking in a huge breathe of air. Alex was there yelling my name and he ran to catch up with the current. I saw him dive in and was pulled back under. The river was sucking me down and now would suck Alex down too. Stupid boy I thought. Why does he always have to play the hero? I didn't know that it would be me that killed him. Sorrow filled my heart as I was choking on the icy water. My head was starting to hurt and my muscles could take anymore. I let go of the last breath I held and suddenly all around big arms enveloped around me. The man carrying me pulled me to the shore where a woman waited with a blanket for me. She wrapped it around me and I saw another man holding Alex.

Alex wasn't conscious so the man who saved me went to help him breathe. I could hear them counting and pressing on his chest. The woman who gave me the blanket turned me around and asked me "What's your name and the boy's?" I was so cold that I was shivering hard so she wrapped herself around me and I answered through chattering teeth "That's Alexander Calb, and I'm Enna." I heard a choking sound and turned around to see Alex sputtering water back up. He's alive I thought. Stupid boy! The woman turned me around again and asked me if I would like to sit by the hearth and drink some tea, but I didn't care about tea right now so she suggested some mint chocolates. The chocolate is what sold me. I looked back towards Alex to check if he was sitting up and readily agreed.

Dry clothes came first and then another blanket and a chair by the fire. I sat right next to the hearth and warmed myself while Alex sat back in his chair drinking a bit of his tea. Tea then came to me and I drank it greedily. The woman then gave me some more and this time I sipped it as I was taught was polite. A boy was sent out to find our parents but I was more consumed by all the honey tea I was offered and the hearth that seemed to warm my flesh but it didn't reach my bones. I was still freezing inside. If I was this cold why wasn't Alex? That idiot! Then I wondered if something was wrong with him and asked in a scared quiet voice "Alex?" Alex looked up from his tea and his face was ensnared a look of resentment and shame. He then looked back to his tea and said nothing. I was shocked. He had never looked at me so hatefully like he regretted trying to save me. A bit of coldness should not be enough for eternal loathing. How dare he? How could he? He didn't have to try to save my life. Was he so proud that he could look at me for two seconds? Someone bursts through the door but I'm floating away in warmth again. I wake up and still feel hurt by the resentment shown to me. But then I start thinking whether or not that was a dream. "Alexander Calb" I say to myself. That's it! That's the boy's name. Joyfulness overcame the hurt that I felt from him. I didn't care because I now knew the name of the boy who has been plaguing my dreams for over 4 months now.

Part: IV

I lay in my bed still pondering how long I was asleep for. The window nearest me told me it was either sunset or dawn. Finally, I hear the door open and my eldest brother's voice whispering "Ennalise? Are you there?" I lift my head and he sees me. He looks back outside the door and whispers "its okay, she's here. I found her." Castor has always been the more gentle one compared to his younger brother Ruben. Ruben would have been sympathetic but would not listen to any excuses made about the marriage arrangement.

I was glad it was Castor who came to see me. He stepped into the room and sat beside me on the bed. "Wanna talk?" I nodded my head. Tears started to stream down my face knowing that I would miss his strange slurs in words and talks about nonsensical things. I sat up and rolled into his arms breathing in the warmth that followed from him anywhere he went. He sighed as if exasperated and said "We've been looking for you everywhere." This made me giggle since it had been at least six hours since I last seen him and it had took them six hours to check my room. Then I felt a bit guilty for making hem search for me for so long. Castor knew why I was laughing though and then he explained why it took them so long "We thought to give you some time, but after 3 hours we started searching for you and when we couldn't find you we got worried and" he trailed off. "We thought you'd be hiding in a more non- conspicuous place than the obviousness of your room." I then told him what my mother used to say to us, "Sometimes the best place to hide is the most obvious." Castor smiled at the memory of our mother. He seemed lost in a memory.

"Ennalise, I…" He didn't know what to say. Castor was at a loss for words. "Just say whatever you want to tell me" I said impatiently. "I strongly believe Lord Alexander will make you happy." I was confused. "Who?" I had to ask. He then reminded me that I was betrothed to Lord Chavex Calb's son; and his son's name was Alexander Calb. I say even slower "Alexander Calb" I play with the name inside my mind deciding whether or not the dream was real perhaps it was a lost memory. I remember the hatred in his eyes his loathing and shame clearly on his face. I then told Castor of what I thought of his name. "The name entices a strong man. But with a strong man also comes a cold heart." Castor paused as think of response was required of him. "That's what you think?" He waited for me to nod and then continued, "I had no idea you thought so little of strong men. May I ask you a question? Where do I fit in? I don't suppose you're going to accept that you're wrong about strong men?" No one could argue that Castor wasn't strong; he was twenty six and the perfect prodigy of a general. Castor was a strong man but he also had was others did not. He had sympathy and knowledge was on his side. He could always tell when I was lying or when Ruben, now twenty four, was lying. I thought of my response to him and suddenly it was clear. "Of course I'm right! I've already placed a label on you, and that is unique" Castor was acting surprised and then said thick with skepticism, "I'm unique?" I smiled and continued "it's either that of unbelievably bizarre!" with that we both laughed as we always used to before the eroding dreams attacked me.

"He isn't such a bad man Ennalise." Castor continued with our conversation and was not going to let it go. "You two even used to be friends before our mother died. You were only ten then. When she died, friends were lost including the Calb's. I remember this time when mother was so angry. I've never seen her so angry. It was when you almost drowned and then kidnapped. I suspect you don't remember though it was when you were eight years old then." It must have really happened since Castor remembers it too. "Yes, I remember. I wasn't kidnapped though." Castor looked surprised "You remember do you? Well, it turned out that those farmers did save your life." I continued "I remember the tea and mint chocolate they gave us. The fire that would not warm my insides." and trailed off. Castor laughed and said "you would remember the food.

"So, about Lord Alexander Calb, if you are so disgusted with this match I will ride to stop the messenger myself and trade it with one you write." I was touched that he offered but I knew my father would never allow for him to do such a thing and even if he did somehow escape, he would still have to ride long and hard and then come back and explain to my father why he did it. "So, what?" I cut him off and said "I'd rather become a priestess for that old mean Priest Cross. I feel like father is just trying to sell me off before I can make any more trouble for the family name."

Castor looked at me angrily and said "don't you ever think that about your father. Father sees this as his last resort of protecting you; and with the wealth that the Calb's posses there can be no reason for questioning the marriage contract. Just, marry him Ennalise." I couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he turn against me and agree with my father I was fuming angry and now I would go to my father and tell him exactly what I felt about this contract.

Part: V

I picked myself off the bed and strode towards the door. I was determined to stop this, whatever this was. I walked past guards on duty but paused by the window, the sun was coming up, and it was dawn. I had a new day to set things straight and get my father to understand my point of view. Still looking outward I realized, that maybe my father wasn't even awake. I twisted my mouth to try and think where he would be on the small chance that he would be awake. His counseling room is the closest though five minutes away walking. I make my way to the counseling room where I hear voices which belong to three people. One is my father's voice and he is arguing with the two other men. I peek inside, between two guards, to see one man in a long blue robe and another wearing the symbol of Athens and one symbol I can't quite make out. The symbol was probably that of his family. The man in the robe is definitely a priest and "SQUEAK"… whoops. The men turn around to see me blushing at the door; I've been caught listening to their argument. The priest is the high priest from the temple; the awful Priest Cross. The other man was someone I did not recognize. Priest Cross whispered to my father who made my father scowl and take the seat he was leaning on. "Come in Ennalise." He said without emotion.

I made my way up to where the three were gathered as I neared I heard the guards greet Castor and Ruben and heard the door squeak shut. I kept my distance from Priest Cross mostly because I had always been afraid of him since I was a child. My father rose again, took my hands, and said with a faint smile on his face, "My dear, I would like to introduce to you your betrothed." He said, gesturing to the handsome man with the Athens symbol. Priest Cross' face turned red and shouted at my father "Not yet, I thought we had an agreement." My father's face sobered up and said "But of course". I was confused now and asked my father "What agreement?" fearing that he had revoked the engagement for something much worse.

My father was about to explain but the priest butt in with a sickly sweet voice saying, "Your choice my dear. I would not have you choice-less in this matter. I would love for you to come live with me in the beautiful temples of Delphi and serve the gods as they desire. I would have nothing less for you. You'd wear beautiful gowns and jewels. You'd give people what they want without you having to do anything. Why, my dear, would you want to leave this beautiful city of ours for a foreign one only to be married to a stranger?" His debate over the matter didn't sound like he was giving me a choice that was well balanced.

I was intimidated and looked at the man who my father had chosen for me. "Alexander, you're not saying anything. What would you have me do?" He looked up at me and I saw a necklace hanging at his collar bones. I instantly recognize it as the one I gave him for an apology. I sent it to him with a letter begging his forgiveness for whatever I had done to him that night of the icy river. It touched somewhere deep inside and that place expanded as he spoke. "I too would not want you to be without your choice, Enna," He used his pet name for me! He stop for a moment and continued "Enna, I would have you chose to be happy. Whatever that choice is, I want you to take it. Should you chose me you would lose your beautiful home here but we would share one together Enna." He looked down; his jaw tightened and finished off with "I only want your happiness".

I took my hands out from my fathers and placed them in those of Alex's. He held my hands in either of his and turned them palms up stroking them softly with his thumbs. My choice had been made from the start. When speaking to Castor I had just been blowing off steam. I could see so much of the boy I loved grown up into the man who stood in front of me. I looked up at him from our hands and said to him softly "you are my happiness Alex". I could see in the corner of my eye my father face was lit up again with joy. "Then it's settled." He said with complete contentment rubbing his hands together. "it's late he continued, your room should be ready Alexander, Priest Cross, you too may stay the night" priest Cross answered with contorted anger, "I have business and if you haven't been able to tell yet, the night has gone from us." He left without a proper acknowledgement to his host and with that Alexander said, "What a Pratt."

Part: VI

I looked up at him in astonishment that he would say something so like him that would have gotten him in trouble when we were young. "I suppose it's a good thing your mother's not here to wash your mouth out" I said hiding a smile. He looked confused then and looked at me with shock. "Did I say that out loud?" I grabbed my stomach from either side and laughed out loud that Alex started laughing too. Soon, father, Ruben and Castor joined us in laughter and I noticed tears were coming from my eyes from all the laughing. Alex calmed down a bit and was accepting pats on the back and handshakes from the three men left in the room.

I sat in my father's big chair like I used to when I was small and curled up looking up at the grown men. After some tea was served I dozed off and dreamt of Alex standing in a field of wheat. I called out to him and he saw me. His face was hard but once he looked up towards me it brightened and a warm smile replaced the cold one. He jogged over to me and spun me in the air. We embrace one another and then hear a shrill scream pierce through the air. It didn't sound human and was riveted with pain, fear, and anger. Alexander's face looked haunted. He let go of me and started walking towards the sound. I followed and cried to him not to go. Whatever was causing the pain to whatever screamed was going to do the same to Alex. I couldn't let that happen. I started running for Alex but the louder I cried the softer I heard my own voice. I was being drowned out and when I reached another clearing through the thick forest now surrounding me I saw the three. A golden lady lay on the ground in blood, the great boor that caused the golden lady to scream out in misery, and Alexander who now faced the giant beast.

Alex held his sword at the ready and the beast was going for the kill. The golden lady screamed again and I could see her shrink. She turned into a small child whose skin was just a shimmer of gold now. I looked closer and saw that it was a smaller version of me. I looked to Alex again and saw that he was merely a boy again with just a sling shot. The boor only got bigger and greater, as I was expecting it to shrink as both Alex and I did. I felt every burst of pin shoot through me as I saw the younger me cry for Alex. He shot his stone to the beast only bouncing off. "Alex," I screamed from my view again I cried louder, "Alex, I love you." This time everything went silent and the golden lady disappeared. Alex was himself but still held the sling shot. This time his aim was direct and the stone flew to the beast. The beast opened his mouth to laugh but the stone flew into his mouth and came out the back of his giant head. The beast fell to the ground and as it hit the ground it turned into ash. Alex ran back to me and told me intensely, "This isn't the end. There are more and now we've just made them angry for killing one of their own." Alex grabbed me hard by the wrist and started running. Faster we went but I could barely keep up. My sides were hurting and my throat burned for water. Alex stopped and said to me "We cannot out run them. All we can do is fight."

I looked at him in horror. I didn't know how to fight, let alone a gigantic beast that had friends. Alex smirked and said "What, were you expecting a peace treaty?" He raised his eyebrows and then we heard marching soldiers crying to Alex in relief. Alex was fashioned in armor and turned towards me to kiss me on the forehead. "Goodbye my love. I won't be gone for long this time." I wanted to tell him no to go but he was already running fast to catch up with the soldiers. I tried to speak but my voice was gone and I couldn't speak. I walk alone through the thick forest into another clearing I wasn't sure where I was. I could hear a low grumble behind me then and a burst of warm breath on my neck. I turned slowly around to find another boor. His eyes were red with rage and I could see that he was lusting for a kill. He breathed out again on me and I woke with a start in my father's counseling room. I say out loud "What in the name of the gods".

Part: VII

Four men turn to look at me from their positions on the couches. My father's eyebrows are raised and brothers' face's are in confusion. Alex's face has turned into a grin; his eyes are cast in joy looking at my angered face. "Awake are we?" Alex says teasingly. My face returns to placidity and I stretch my arms in the air returning a question to Alex, "Still awake are we?" my father laughs aloud and tells Alex, "You'll never be bored Alex". A smirk forms on Alex's face and says to my father "I didn't expect to be disappointed on that count." My father gets up and takes his leave along with my brothers and their bags under their eyes. Alex comes over to my chair, kneels, and asked me if my dream was pleasant. I respond "Rather bit of a nightmare actually". He replies with, "you were saying my name" with that he stands straight and walks out of the room as casually as he could. "I call out to him before he gets through the door, "I hope you trip up the stairs". Embarrassment flooded my cheeks and I waited till I heard silence out in the hall. I tip toed across the room and said good morning to the fresh pair of guards at the door. I climbed the stairs to my room and got on a new pair of clothes for the new day. I'd been running on little sleep for the past four months and now I was used to it.


	3. Part: III

Memories at Dawn

Dedicated To: Sarah Dilwar, Who is Losing Her Dad To Cancer.

Part: I

I wake up, breathing hard, recovering from my latest nightmare. For the past month, they have been a constant terror. They range from frightening to just plain obscure. Mostly they have been of a memory of a past friend. I call out his name every time in my dream but when I wake up, I forget it. His name haunts me every morning I wake up. No amount of my silk sheets can make up for the terrible nights. No amount of sleeping potions provided by any court physician helps. They just rage on like the God Poseidon, angered by his people and mistreatment. Delphi has been my home ever since I was born but with the oncoming war, father says Delphi is becoming more and more unstable.

Perhaps this is what my dreams are foreshadowing. Something is coming. Something that is frightening and unusual. Since I am in the class of nobles, nobody besides our trusted physician must know that I am having these dreams. If anyone learned they would ship me off to be a high priestess of the temple of Delphi. The Priestess' of the temple I hear also had strange dreams before they learned to control and direct what the gods had granted them into the future of those who pay tribute to the temple and wish to know they're future. Most, like my father, believe it to be rubbish and that the priests have grown greedy. That this is just another scam the priests have concocted to make a few more pieces of silver.

I fear I will not be able to hide these dreams any longer. My calling out has gotten more profound and louder. I'm told I scream in these dreams but I don't know why or for whom. My father, fear, may do something rash. The servants have been whispering, though whispers, they are still heard. My father knows that this can no longer happen; especially since he is a general to the royal army. My brothers Castor and Ruben have been in charge of the cover up and making sure that the rumors of Ennalise Pevancy are just that; rumors. We can't hold out for long and now we are just waiting to hear word from the temples. A letter that will come for the service I must provide for the gods.

I move the blankets away from my legs, though early, I know I could never get back to sleep now. I look for the dress that was laid out for me while I slept and go behind the privacy screen. I pull on the first layer of clothing as I hear a servant enter my room and smell the food that she carries. The smell of pastries is overwhelming and I hurry to finish lacing up the ties. Another servant comes to help me with the more difficult ones. As she finishes the last lace, I hurry to the table where the sweet aroma of food is hovering. I start to eat and I notice and letter sitting there on the tray. "_What's this?"_ I ask the servant standing nearby. The day continues and soon it is dinner. The usual routine takes place where I eat alone in my room. I finish up and ask the maid if she would help unlace me for the night. She lifts her head to answer but the door is swings open with two figures striding to where I sit.

My eyes open wide in surprise at the entrance of my two elder brothers. They were dressed in military formal as if on duty but had the noble touch to the outfits. "_What's wrong?_" I ask them but they look to each other as if prodding the other to reveal the bad news. Castor gives in and looks down at me apologetically. "_Father," _he says," _wishes to see you immediately. Come now."_ The first thought running through my mind was, _someone told_. But who; a servant, a counselor, or someone completely different? Who could it have been? Shook was clearly on my face and my brothers knew as well as I did what was going on. I asked quietly this time "_who?"_ Ruben answers this time even more somber than I sounded "_We've just come from father."_ Now more defensively he adds "_We're not even sure if anyone knows or has told. Maybe father has a question to ask of you and needs your opinion." _I know he is wrong but I think that he was just saying it for himself. A small comforting smile is forced on my lips and I say to him "_maybe you're right." _Ruben's head is cast down and he helps me from my chair. Castor stands on the other side of me and places his arm to lead me from the room. I accept his arm and we make our way to father's study.

Part: II

Four guards stand proud at the door and allow for us to enter through the intricately designed doors. My father sits erect at his desk and I am lead to a chair at the other side of the desk he is at. My face is stone and my father has a complex look on his face. His lips turn into a smile as if he had come up with a great war strategy that would put his name in history. Confusion played at my brow, as I was sure did it play at my brother's. My father begins speaking and now that he has I slump into my chair. "My dear Ennalise, a marriage proposal has been offered." Though this was not the first marriage proposal I've gotten, it certainly was one that my father was proud of. My father sat with impatience as I gathered my thoughts. His foot starts to tap and nails pound against the desk waiting for an answer from me. "Well?" he finally says. "Well what father?" I ask. His smile grows wider and says "Don't you want to know who it's from?" Without waiting for another response he says "This letter comes from Lord Chavex Calb."

Now my father's face was lit up with excitement. "Wait," I interject, "isn't he in his 60's?" My heart sank and I knew my father had probably already written a favorable response to Lord Chavex. I start shaking my head and say "I don't want to marry an old man!" My father looks at me as if I belong in a hospital for lunatics. Then he bursts out laughing as I stare at him with shock. His laughing is so loud that I see the door creak open to see two soldiers poking their head in wondering if they had missed some great joke. They close the door quietly as my father calms himself. "No, no, my dear" He takes in a huge breath before continuing. "The proposal is for you to marry his son. Heir to his father's estate and provinces Chavex's boy is a fine young man I'm told." Uncomprehending what would lay ahead. "No." I say to no one in particular. "What was that my dear?" he says as he breaks off his excited conversation with my brothers. I shake my head and say more clearly "No, I won't marry him."

Part: III

The jaw on my father's face drops dumfounded and unable to comprehend my words. He shakes his head to clear it but still nothing comes out of his mouth. He slumps back into his chair as if he was trying to figure out why I would reject a man so perfect for a general's daughter. I stand insulted and make my way to the doors. I leave my brothers chattering like chickens and my father in shock; but I couldn't care less. I wait in my room for I know that any moment my father will burst in anger clearly displayed on his faced. I think of why I am rejecting this man, and what to say to persuade him to change his mind. Lying on my back in my made bed, I spend at least two hours waiting for the inevitable conversation but somehow drift off into the warmness of my bed.

The dream started out as it always did, me running to catch up with someone…

"Alex, Alex!" I call out, "Stupid boy! Where are you going? Mom said for us to stay together." Alex kept running and called over his shoulder "Down to the river! Catch me if you can, besides, she not my mom Enna-girl!" Alex jump through the river bed and kept going. I could never jump the river being that my legs were shorter than Alex's and my mother had told me the river was dangerous so I stayed away, the only time I ever got near it was when Alex and I snuck off to play in the water. The current was strong but Alex never feared it and now that he could jump that far, I was sure I could too. I'm old enough to do it! I kept thinking. He won't get away from me this time! I'll catch up to him and race him through the woods and beat him. I can do this. I jumped and I was almost across when my foot slipped on the last rock. I screamed as I fell and was pulled under the current.

The water was icy cold and it stole both my energy and breath away. I couldn't breathe and I kept sucking in water. I kept kicking like my brothers taught me to do if I ever fell in and at last, I reached the top sucking in a huge breathe of air. Alex was there yelling my name and he ran to catch up with the current. I saw him dive in and was pulled back under. The river was sucking me down and now would suck Alex down too. Stupid boy I thought. Why does he always have to play the hero? I didn't know that it would be me that killed him. Sorrow filled my heart as I was choking on the icy water. My head was starting to hurt and my muscles could take anymore. I let go of the last breath I held and suddenly all around big arms enveloped around me. The man carrying me pulled me to the shore where a woman waited with a blanket for me. She wrapped it around me and I saw another man holding Alex.

Alex wasn't conscious so the man who saved me went to help him breathe. I could hear them counting and pressing on his chest. The woman who gave me the blanket turned me around and asked me "What's your name and the boy's?" I was so cold that I was shivering hard so she wrapped herself around me and I answered through chattering teeth "That's Alexander Calb, and I'm Enna." I heard a choking sound and turned around to see Alex sputtering water back up. He's alive I thought. Stupid boy! The woman turned me around again and asked me if I would like to sit by the hearth and drink some tea, but I didn't care about tea right now so she suggested some mint chocolates. The chocolate is what sold me. I looked back towards Alex to check if he was sitting up and readily agreed.

Dry clothes came first and then another blanket and a chair by the fire. I sat right next to the hearth and warmed myself while Alex sat back in his chair drinking a bit of his tea. Tea then came to me and I drank it greedily. The woman then gave me some more and this time I sipped it as I was taught was polite. A boy was sent out to find our parents but I was more consumed by all the honey tea I was offered and the hearth that seemed to warm my flesh but it didn't reach my bones. I was still freezing inside. If I was this cold why wasn't Alex? That idiot! Then I wondered if something was wrong with him and asked in a scared quiet voice "Alex?" Alex looked up from his tea and his face was ensnared a look of resentment and shame. He then looked back to his tea and said nothing. I was shocked. He had never looked at me so hatefully like he regretted trying to save me. A bit of coldness should not be enough for eternal loathing. How dare he? How could he? He didn't have to try to save my life. Was he so proud that he could look at me for two seconds? Someone bursts through the door but I'm floating away in warmth again. I wake up and still feel hurt by the resentment shown to me. But then I start thinking whether or not that was a dream. "Alexander Calb" I say to myself. That's it! That's the boy's name. Joyfulness overcame the hurt that I felt from him. I didn't care because I now knew the name of the boy who has been plaguing my dreams for over 4 months now.

Part: IV

I lay in my bed still pondering how long I was asleep for. The window nearest me told me it was either sunset or dawn. Finally, I hear the door open and my eldest brother's voice whispering "Ennalise? Are you there?" I lift my head and he sees me. He looks back outside the door and whispers "its okay, she's here. I found her." Castor has always been the more gentle one compared to his younger brother Ruben. Ruben would have been sympathetic but would not listen to any excuses made about the marriage arrangement.

I was glad it was Castor who came to see me. He stepped into the room and sat beside me on the bed. "Wanna talk?" I nodded my head. Tears started to stream down my face knowing that I would miss his strange slurs in words and talks about nonsensical things. I sat up and rolled into his arms breathing in the warmth that followed from him anywhere he went. He sighed as if exasperated and said "We've been looking for you everywhere." This made me giggle since it had been at least six hours since I last seen him and it had took them six hours to check my room. Then I felt a bit guilty for making hem search for me for so long. Castor knew why I was laughing though and then he explained why it took them so long "We thought to give you some time, but after 3 hours we started searching for you and when we couldn't find you we got worried and" he trailed off. "We thought you'd be hiding in a more non- conspicuous place than the obviousness of your room." I then told him what my mother used to say to us, "Sometimes the best place to hide is the most obvious." Castor smiled at the memory of our mother. He seemed lost in a memory.

"Ennalise, I…" He didn't know what to say. Castor was at a loss for words. "Just say whatever you want to tell me" I said impatiently. "I strongly believe Lord Alexander will make you happy." I was confused. "Who?" I had to ask. He then reminded me that I was betrothed to Lord Chavex Calb's son; and his son's name was Alexander Calb. I say even slower "Alexander Calb" I play with the name inside my mind deciding whether or not the dream was real perhaps it was a lost memory. I remember the hatred in his eyes his loathing and shame clearly on his face. I then told Castor of what I thought of his name. "The name entices a strong man. But with a strong man also comes a cold heart." Castor paused as think of response was required of him. "That's what you think?" He waited for me to nod and then continued, "I had no idea you thought so little of strong men. May I ask you a question? Where do I fit in? I don't suppose you're going to accept that you're wrong about strong men?" No one could argue that Castor wasn't strong; he was twenty six and the perfect prodigy of a general. Castor was a strong man but he also had was others did not. He had sympathy and knowledge was on his side. He could always tell when I was lying or when Ruben, now twenty four, was lying. I thought of my response to him and suddenly it was clear. "Of course I'm right! I've already placed a label on you, and that is unique" Castor was acting surprised and then said thick with skepticism, "I'm unique?" I smiled and continued "it's either that of unbelievably bizarre!" with that we both laughed as we always used to before the eroding dreams attacked me.

"He isn't such a bad man Ennalise." Castor continued with our conversation and was not going to let it go. "You two even used to be friends before our mother died. You were only ten then. When she died, friends were lost including the Calb's. I remember this time when mother was so angry. I've never seen her so angry. It was when you almost drowned and then kidnapped. I suspect you don't remember though it was when you were eight years old then." It must have really happened since Castor remembers it too. "Yes, I remember. I wasn't kidnapped though." Castor looked surprised "You remember do you? Well, it turned out that those farmers did save your life." I continued "I remember the tea and mint chocolate they gave us. The fire that would not warm my insides." and trailed off. Castor laughed and said "you would remember the food.

"So, about Lord Alexander Calb, if you are so disgusted with this match I will ride to stop the messenger myself and trade it with one you write." I was touched that he offered but I knew my father would never allow for him to do such a thing and even if he did somehow escape, he would still have to ride long and hard and then come back and explain to my father why he did it. "So, what?" I cut him off and said "I'd rather become a priestess for that old mean Priest Cross. I feel like father is just trying to sell me off before I can make any more trouble for the family name."

Castor looked at me angrily and said "don't you ever think that about your father. Father sees this as his last resort of protecting you; and with the wealth that the Calb's posses there can be no reason for questioning the marriage contract. Just, marry him Ennalise." I couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he turn against me and agree with my father I was fuming angry and now I would go to my father and tell him exactly what I felt about this contract.

Part: V

I picked myself off the bed and strode towards the door. I was determined to stop this, whatever this was. I walked past guards on duty but paused by the window, the sun was coming up, and it was dawn. I had a new day to set things straight and get my father to understand my point of view. Still looking outward I realized, that maybe my father wasn't even awake. I twisted my mouth to try and think where he would be on the small chance that he would be awake. His counseling room is the closest though five minutes away walking. I make my way to the counseling room where I hear voices which belong to three people. One is my father's voice and he is arguing with the two other men. I peek inside, between two guards, to see one man in a long blue robe and another wearing the symbol of Athens and one symbol I can't quite make out. The symbol was probably that of his family. The man in the robe is definitely a priest and "SQUEAK"… whoops. The men turn around to see me blushing at the door; I've been caught listening to their argument. The priest is the high priest from the temple; the awful Priest Cross. The other man was someone I did not recognize. Priest Cross whispered to my father who made my father scowl and take the seat he was leaning on. "Come in Ennalise." He said without emotion.

I made my way up to where the three were gathered as I neared I heard the guards greet Castor and Ruben and heard the door squeak shut. I kept my distance from Priest Cross mostly because I had always been afraid of him since I was a child. My father rose again, took my hands, and said with a faint smile on his face, "My dear, I would like to introduce to you your betrothed." He said, gesturing to the handsome man with the Athens symbol. Priest Cross' face turned red and shouted at my father "Not yet, I thought we had an agreement." My father's face sobered up and said "But of course". I was confused now and asked my father "What agreement?" fearing that he had revoked the engagement for something much worse.

My father was about to explain but the priest butt in with a sickly sweet voice saying, "Your choice my dear. I would not have you choice-less in this matter. I would love for you to come live with me in the beautiful temples of Delphi and serve the gods as they desire. I would have nothing less for you. You'd wear beautiful gowns and jewels. You'd give people what they want without you having to do anything. Why, my dear, would you want to leave this beautiful city of ours for a foreign one only to be married to a stranger?" His debate over the matter didn't sound like he was giving me a choice that was well balanced.

I was intimidated and looked at the man who my father had chosen for me. "Alexander, you're not saying anything. What would you have me do?" He looked up at me and I saw a necklace hanging at his collar bones. I instantly recognize it as the one I gave him for an apology. I sent it to him with a letter begging his forgiveness for whatever I had done to him that night of the icy river. It touched somewhere deep inside and that place expanded as he spoke. "I too would not want you to be without your choice, Enna," He used his pet name for me! He stop for a moment and continued "Enna, I would have you chose to be happy. Whatever that choice is, I want you to take it. Should you chose me you would lose your beautiful home here but we would share one together Enna." He looked down; his jaw tightened and finished off with "I only want your happiness".

I took my hands out from my fathers and placed them in those of Alex's. He held my hands in either of his and turned them palms up stroking them softly with his thumbs. My choice had been made from the start. When speaking to Castor I had just been blowing off steam. I could see so much of the boy I loved grown up into the man who stood in front of me. I looked up at him from our hands and said to him softly "you are my happiness Alex". I could see in the corner of my eye my father face was lit up again with joy. "Then it's settled." He said with complete contentment rubbing his hands together. "it's late he continued, your room should be ready Alexander, Priest Cross, you too may stay the night" priest Cross answered with contorted anger, "I have business and if you haven't been able to tell yet, the night has gone from us." He left without a proper acknowledgement to his host and with that Alexander said, "What a Pratt."

Part: VI

I looked up at him in astonishment that he would say something so like him that would have gotten him in trouble when we were young. "I suppose it's a good thing your mother's not here to wash your mouth out" I said hiding a smile. He looked confused then and looked at me with shock. "Did I say that out loud?" I grabbed my stomach from either side and laughed out loud that Alex started laughing too. Soon, father, Ruben and Castor joined us in laughter and I noticed tears were coming from my eyes from all the laughing. Alex calmed down a bit and was accepting pats on the back and handshakes from the three men left in the room.

I sat in my father's big chair like I used to when I was small and curled up looking up at the grown men. After some tea was served I dozed off and dreamt of Alex standing in a field of wheat. I called out to him and he saw me. His face was hard but once he looked up towards me it brightened and a warm smile replaced the cold one. He jogged over to me and spun me in the air. We embrace one another and then hear a shrill scream pierce through the air. It didn't sound human and was riveted with pain, fear, and anger. Alexander's face looked haunted. He let go of me and started walking towards the sound. I followed and cried to him not to go. Whatever was causing the pain to whatever screamed was going to do the same to Alex. I couldn't let that happen. I started running for Alex but the louder I cried the softer I heard my own voice. I was being drowned out and when I reached another clearing through the thick forest now surrounding me I saw the three. A golden lady lay on the ground in blood, the great boor that caused the golden lady to scream out in misery, and Alexander who now faced the giant beast.

Alex held his sword at the ready and the beast was going for the kill. The golden lady screamed again and I could see her shrink. She turned into a small child whose skin was just a shimmer of gold now. I looked closer and saw that it was a smaller version of me. I looked to Alex again and saw that he was merely a boy again with just a sling shot. The boor only got bigger and greater, as I was expecting it to shrink as both Alex and I did. I felt every burst of pin shoot through me as I saw the younger me cry for Alex. He shot his stone to the beast only bouncing off. "Alex," I screamed from my view again I cried louder, "Alex, I love you." This time everything went silent and the golden lady disappeared. Alex was himself but still held the sling shot. This time his aim was direct and the stone flew to the beast. The beast opened his mouth to laugh but the stone flew into his mouth and came out the back of his giant head. The beast fell to the ground and as it hit the ground it turned into ash. Alex ran back to me and told me intensely, "This isn't the end. There are more and now we've just made them angry for killing one of their own." Alex grabbed me hard by the wrist and started running. Faster we went but I could barely keep up. My sides were hurting and my throat burned for water. Alex stopped and said to me "We cannot out run them. All we can do is fight."

I looked at him in horror. I didn't know how to fight, let alone a gigantic beast that had friends. Alex smirked and said "What, were you expecting a peace treaty?" He raised his eyebrows and then we heard marching soldiers crying to Alex in relief. Alex was fashioned in armor and turned towards me to kiss me on the forehead. "Goodbye my love. I won't be gone for long this time." I wanted to tell him no to go but he was already running fast to catch up with the soldiers. I tried to speak but my voice was gone and I couldn't speak. I walk alone through the thick forest into another clearing I wasn't sure where I was. I could hear a low grumble behind me then and a burst of warm breath on my neck. I turned slowly around to find another boor. His eyes were red with rage and I could see that he was lusting for a kill. He breathed out again on me and I woke with a start in my father's counseling room. I say out loud "What in the name of the gods".

Part: VII

Four men turn to look at me from their positions on the couches. My father's eyebrows are raised and brothers' face's are in confusion. Alex's face has turned into a grin; his eyes are cast in joy looking at my angered face. "Awake are we?" Alex says teasingly. My face returns to placidity and I stretch my arms in the air returning a question to Alex, "Still awake are we?" my father laughs aloud and tells Alex, "You'll never be bored Alex". A smirk forms on Alex's face and says to my father "I didn't expect to be disappointed on that count." My father gets up and takes his leave along with my brothers and their bags under their eyes. Alex comes over to my chair, kneels, and asked me if my dream was pleasant. I respond "Rather bit of a nightmare actually". He replies with, "you were saying my name" with that he stands straight and walks out of the room as casually as he could. "I call out to him before he gets through the door, "I hope you trip up the stairs". Embarrassment flooded my cheeks and I waited till I heard silence out in the hall. I tip toed across the room and said good morning to the fresh pair of guards at the door. I climbed the stairs to my room and got on a new pair of clothes for the new day. I'd been running on little sleep for the past four months and now I was used to it.


	4. Part: IV

Memories at Dawn

Dedicated To: Sarah Dilwar, Who is Losing Her Dad To Cancer.

Part: I

I wake up, breathing hard, recovering from my latest nightmare. For the past month, they have been a constant terror. They range from frightening to just plain obscure. Mostly they have been of a memory of a past friend. I call out his name every time in my dream but when I wake up, I forget it. His name haunts me every morning I wake up. No amount of my silk sheets can make up for the terrible nights. No amount of sleeping potions provided by any court physician helps. They just rage on like the God Poseidon, angered by his people and mistreatment. Delphi has been my home ever since I was born but with the oncoming war, father says Delphi is becoming more and more unstable.

Perhaps this is what my dreams are foreshadowing. Something is coming. Something that is frightening and unusual. Since I am in the class of nobles, nobody besides our trusted physician must know that I am having these dreams. If anyone learned they would ship me off to be a high priestess of the temple of Delphi. The Priestess' of the temple I hear also had strange dreams before they learned to control and direct what the gods had granted them into the future of those who pay tribute to the temple and wish to know they're future. Most, like my father, believe it to be rubbish and that the priests have grown greedy. That this is just another scam the priests have concocted to make a few more pieces of silver.

I fear I will not be able to hide these dreams any longer. My calling out has gotten more profound and louder. I'm told I scream in these dreams but I don't know why or for whom. My father, fear, may do something rash. The servants have been whispering, though whispers, they are still heard. My father knows that this can no longer happen; especially since he is a general to the royal army. My brothers Castor and Ruben have been in charge of the cover up and making sure that the rumors of Ennalise Pevancy are just that; rumors. We can't hold out for long and now we are just waiting to hear word from the temples. A letter that will come for the service I must provide for the gods.

I move the blankets away from my legs, though early, I know I could never get back to sleep now. I look for the dress that was laid out for me while I slept and go behind the privacy screen. I pull on the first layer of clothing as I hear a servant enter my room and smell the food that she carries. The smell of pastries is overwhelming and I hurry to finish lacing up the ties. Another servant comes to help me with the more difficult ones. As she finishes the last lace, I hurry to the table where the sweet aroma of food is hovering. I start to eat and I notice and letter sitting there on the tray. "_What's this?"_ I ask the servant standing nearby. The day continues and soon it is dinner. The usual routine takes place where I eat alone in my room. I finish up and ask the maid if she would help unlace me for the night. She lifts her head to answer but the door is swings open with two figures striding to where I sit.

My eyes open wide in surprise at the entrance of my two elder brothers. They were dressed in military formal as if on duty but had the noble touch to the outfits. "_What's wrong?_" I ask them but they look to each other as if prodding the other to reveal the bad news. Castor gives in and looks down at me apologetically. "_Father," _he says," _wishes to see you immediately. Come now."_ The first thought running through my mind was, _someone told_. But who; a servant, a counselor, or someone completely different? Who could it have been? Shook was clearly on my face and my brothers knew as well as I did what was going on. I asked quietly this time "_who?"_ Ruben answers this time even more somber than I sounded "_We've just come from father."_ Now more defensively he adds "_We're not even sure if anyone knows or has told. Maybe father has a question to ask of you and needs your opinion." _I know he is wrong but I think that he was just saying it for himself. A small comforting smile is forced on my lips and I say to him "_maybe you're right." _Ruben's head is cast down and he helps me from my chair. Castor stands on the other side of me and places his arm to lead me from the room. I accept his arm and we make our way to father's study.

Part: II

Four guards stand proud at the door and allow for us to enter through the intricately designed doors. My father sits erect at his desk and I am lead to a chair at the other side of the desk he is at. My face is stone and my father has a complex look on his face. His lips turn into a smile as if he had come up with a great war strategy that would put his name in history. Confusion played at my brow, as I was sure did it play at my brother's. My father begins speaking and now that he has I slump into my chair. "My dear Ennalise, a marriage proposal has been offered." Though this was not the first marriage proposal I've gotten, it certainly was one that my father was proud of. My father sat with impatience as I gathered my thoughts. His foot starts to tap and nails pound against the desk waiting for an answer from me. "Well?" he finally says. "Well what father?" I ask. His smile grows wider and says "Don't you want to know who it's from?" Without waiting for another response he says "This letter comes from Lord Chavex Calb."

Now my father's face was lit up with excitement. "Wait," I interject, "isn't he in his 60's?" My heart sank and I knew my father had probably already written a favorable response to Lord Chavex. I start shaking my head and say "I don't want to marry an old man!" My father looks at me as if I belong in a hospital for lunatics. Then he bursts out laughing as I stare at him with shock. His laughing is so loud that I see the door creak open to see two soldiers poking their head in wondering if they had missed some great joke. They close the door quietly as my father calms himself. "No, no, my dear" He takes in a huge breath before continuing. "The proposal is for you to marry his son. Heir to his father's estate and provinces Chavex's boy is a fine young man I'm told." Uncomprehending what would lay ahead. "No." I say to no one in particular. "What was that my dear?" he says as he breaks off his excited conversation with my brothers. I shake my head and say more clearly "No, I won't marry him."

Part: III

The jaw on my father's face drops dumfounded and unable to comprehend my words. He shakes his head to clear it but still nothing comes out of his mouth. He slumps back into his chair as if he was trying to figure out why I would reject a man so perfect for a general's daughter. I stand insulted and make my way to the doors. I leave my brothers chattering like chickens and my father in shock; but I couldn't care less. I wait in my room for I know that any moment my father will burst in anger clearly displayed on his faced. I think of why I am rejecting this man, and what to say to persuade him to change his mind. Lying on my back in my made bed, I spend at least two hours waiting for the inevitable conversation but somehow drift off into the warmness of my bed.

The dream started out as it always did, me running to catch up with someone…

"Alex, Alex!" I call out, "Stupid boy! Where are you going? Mom said for us to stay together." Alex kept running and called over his shoulder "Down to the river! Catch me if you can, besides, she not my mom Enna-girl!" Alex jump through the river bed and kept going. I could never jump the river being that my legs were shorter than Alex's and my mother had told me the river was dangerous so I stayed away, the only time I ever got near it was when Alex and I snuck off to play in the water. The current was strong but Alex never feared it and now that he could jump that far, I was sure I could too. I'm old enough to do it! I kept thinking. He won't get away from me this time! I'll catch up to him and race him through the woods and beat him. I can do this. I jumped and I was almost across when my foot slipped on the last rock. I screamed as I fell and was pulled under the current.

The water was icy cold and it stole both my energy and breath away. I couldn't breathe and I kept sucking in water. I kept kicking like my brothers taught me to do if I ever fell in and at last, I reached the top sucking in a huge breathe of air. Alex was there yelling my name and he ran to catch up with the current. I saw him dive in and was pulled back under. The river was sucking me down and now would suck Alex down too. Stupid boy I thought. Why does he always have to play the hero? I didn't know that it would be me that killed him. Sorrow filled my heart as I was choking on the icy water. My head was starting to hurt and my muscles could take anymore. I let go of the last breath I held and suddenly all around big arms enveloped around me. The man carrying me pulled me to the shore where a woman waited with a blanket for me. She wrapped it around me and I saw another man holding Alex.

Alex wasn't conscious so the man who saved me went to help him breathe. I could hear them counting and pressing on his chest. The woman who gave me the blanket turned me around and asked me "What's your name and the boy's?" I was so cold that I was shivering hard so she wrapped herself around me and I answered through chattering teeth "That's Alexander Calb, and I'm Enna." I heard a choking sound and turned around to see Alex sputtering water back up. He's alive I thought. Stupid boy! The woman turned me around again and asked me if I would like to sit by the hearth and drink some tea, but I didn't care about tea right now so she suggested some mint chocolates. The chocolate is what sold me. I looked back towards Alex to check if he was sitting up and readily agreed.

Dry clothes came first and then another blanket and a chair by the fire. I sat right next to the hearth and warmed myself while Alex sat back in his chair drinking a bit of his tea. Tea then came to me and I drank it greedily. The woman then gave me some more and this time I sipped it as I was taught was polite. A boy was sent out to find our parents but I was more consumed by all the honey tea I was offered and the hearth that seemed to warm my flesh but it didn't reach my bones. I was still freezing inside. If I was this cold why wasn't Alex? That idiot! Then I wondered if something was wrong with him and asked in a scared quiet voice "Alex?" Alex looked up from his tea and his face was ensnared a look of resentment and shame. He then looked back to his tea and said nothing. I was shocked. He had never looked at me so hatefully like he regretted trying to save me. A bit of coldness should not be enough for eternal loathing. How dare he? How could he? He didn't have to try to save my life. Was he so proud that he could look at me for two seconds? Someone bursts through the door but I'm floating away in warmth again. I wake up and still feel hurt by the resentment shown to me. But then I start thinking whether or not that was a dream. "Alexander Calb" I say to myself. That's it! That's the boy's name. Joyfulness overcame the hurt that I felt from him. I didn't care because I now knew the name of the boy who has been plaguing my dreams for over 4 months now.

Part: IV

I lay in my bed still pondering how long I was asleep for. The window nearest me told me it was either sunset or dawn. Finally, I hear the door open and my eldest brother's voice whispering "Ennalise? Are you there?" I lift my head and he sees me. He looks back outside the door and whispers "its okay, she's here. I found her." Castor has always been the more gentle one compared to his younger brother Ruben. Ruben would have been sympathetic but would not listen to any excuses made about the marriage arrangement.

I was glad it was Castor who came to see me. He stepped into the room and sat beside me on the bed. "Wanna talk?" I nodded my head. Tears started to stream down my face knowing that I would miss his strange slurs in words and talks about nonsensical things. I sat up and rolled into his arms breathing in the warmth that followed from him anywhere he went. He sighed as if exasperated and said "We've been looking for you everywhere." This made me giggle since it had been at least six hours since I last seen him and it had took them six hours to check my room. Then I felt a bit guilty for making hem search for me for so long. Castor knew why I was laughing though and then he explained why it took them so long "We thought to give you some time, but after 3 hours we started searching for you and when we couldn't find you we got worried and" he trailed off. "We thought you'd be hiding in a more non- conspicuous place than the obviousness of your room." I then told him what my mother used to say to us, "Sometimes the best place to hide is the most obvious." Castor smiled at the memory of our mother. He seemed lost in a memory.

"Ennalise, I…" He didn't know what to say. Castor was at a loss for words. "Just say whatever you want to tell me" I said impatiently. "I strongly believe Lord Alexander will make you happy." I was confused. "Who?" I had to ask. He then reminded me that I was betrothed to Lord Chavex Calb's son; and his son's name was Alexander Calb. I say even slower "Alexander Calb" I play with the name inside my mind deciding whether or not the dream was real perhaps it was a lost memory. I remember the hatred in his eyes his loathing and shame clearly on his face. I then told Castor of what I thought of his name. "The name entices a strong man. But with a strong man also comes a cold heart." Castor paused as think of response was required of him. "That's what you think?" He waited for me to nod and then continued, "I had no idea you thought so little of strong men. May I ask you a question? Where do I fit in? I don't suppose you're going to accept that you're wrong about strong men?" No one could argue that Castor wasn't strong; he was twenty six and the perfect prodigy of a general. Castor was a strong man but he also had was others did not. He had sympathy and knowledge was on his side. He could always tell when I was lying or when Ruben, now twenty four, was lying. I thought of my response to him and suddenly it was clear. "Of course I'm right! I've already placed a label on you, and that is unique" Castor was acting surprised and then said thick with skepticism, "I'm unique?" I smiled and continued "it's either that of unbelievably bizarre!" with that we both laughed as we always used to before the eroding dreams attacked me.

"He isn't such a bad man Ennalise." Castor continued with our conversation and was not going to let it go. "You two even used to be friends before our mother died. You were only ten then. When she died, friends were lost including the Calb's. I remember this time when mother was so angry. I've never seen her so angry. It was when you almost drowned and then kidnapped. I suspect you don't remember though it was when you were eight years old then." It must have really happened since Castor remembers it too. "Yes, I remember. I wasn't kidnapped though." Castor looked surprised "You remember do you? Well, it turned out that those farmers did save your life." I continued "I remember the tea and mint chocolate they gave us. The fire that would not warm my insides." and trailed off. Castor laughed and said "you would remember the food.

"So, about Lord Alexander Calb, if you are so disgusted with this match I will ride to stop the messenger myself and trade it with one you write." I was touched that he offered but I knew my father would never allow for him to do such a thing and even if he did somehow escape, he would still have to ride long and hard and then come back and explain to my father why he did it. "So, what?" I cut him off and said "I'd rather become a priestess for that old mean Priest Cross. I feel like father is just trying to sell me off before I can make any more trouble for the family name."

Castor looked at me angrily and said "don't you ever think that about your father. Father sees this as his last resort of protecting you; and with the wealth that the Calb's posses there can be no reason for questioning the marriage contract. Just, marry him Ennalise." I couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he turn against me and agree with my father I was fuming angry and now I would go to my father and tell him exactly what I felt about this contract.

Part: V

I picked myself off the bed and strode towards the door. I was determined to stop this, whatever this was. I walked past guards on duty but paused by the window, the sun was coming up, and it was dawn. I had a new day to set things straight and get my father to understand my point of view. Still looking outward I realized, that maybe my father wasn't even awake. I twisted my mouth to try and think where he would be on the small chance that he would be awake. His counseling room is the closest though five minutes away walking. I make my way to the counseling room where I hear voices which belong to three people. One is my father's voice and he is arguing with the two other men. I peek inside, between two guards, to see one man in a long blue robe and another wearing the symbol of Athens and one symbol I can't quite make out. The symbol was probably that of his family. The man in the robe is definitely a priest and "SQUEAK"… whoops. The men turn around to see me blushing at the door; I've been caught listening to their argument. The priest is the high priest from the temple; the awful Priest Cross. The other man was someone I did not recognize. Priest Cross whispered to my father who made my father scowl and take the seat he was leaning on. "Come in Ennalise." He said without emotion.

I made my way up to where the three were gathered as I neared I heard the guards greet Castor and Ruben and heard the door squeak shut. I kept my distance from Priest Cross mostly because I had always been afraid of him since I was a child. My father rose again, took my hands, and said with a faint smile on his face, "My dear, I would like to introduce to you your betrothed." He said, gesturing to the handsome man with the Athens symbol. Priest Cross' face turned red and shouted at my father "Not yet, I thought we had an agreement." My father's face sobered up and said "But of course". I was confused now and asked my father "What agreement?" fearing that he had revoked the engagement for something much worse.

My father was about to explain but the priest butt in with a sickly sweet voice saying, "Your choice my dear. I would not have you choice-less in this matter. I would love for you to come live with me in the beautiful temples of Delphi and serve the gods as they desire. I would have nothing less for you. You'd wear beautiful gowns and jewels. You'd give people what they want without you having to do anything. Why, my dear, would you want to leave this beautiful city of ours for a foreign one only to be married to a stranger?" His debate over the matter didn't sound like he was giving me a choice that was well balanced.

I was intimidated and looked at the man who my father had chosen for me. "Alexander, you're not saying anything. What would you have me do?" He looked up at me and I saw a necklace hanging at his collar bones. I instantly recognize it as the one I gave him for an apology. I sent it to him with a letter begging his forgiveness for whatever I had done to him that night of the icy river. It touched somewhere deep inside and that place expanded as he spoke. "I too would not want you to be without your choice, Enna," He used his pet name for me! He stop for a moment and continued "Enna, I would have you chose to be happy. Whatever that choice is, I want you to take it. Should you chose me you would lose your beautiful home here but we would share one together Enna." He looked down; his jaw tightened and finished off with "I only want your happiness".

I took my hands out from my fathers and placed them in those of Alex's. He held my hands in either of his and turned them palms up stroking them softly with his thumbs. My choice had been made from the start. When speaking to Castor I had just been blowing off steam. I could see so much of the boy I loved grown up into the man who stood in front of me. I looked up at him from our hands and said to him softly "you are my happiness Alex". I could see in the corner of my eye my father face was lit up again with joy. "Then it's settled." He said with complete contentment rubbing his hands together. "it's late he continued, your room should be ready Alexander, Priest Cross, you too may stay the night" priest Cross answered with contorted anger, "I have business and if you haven't been able to tell yet, the night has gone from us." He left without a proper acknowledgement to his host and with that Alexander said, "What a Pratt."

Part: VI

I looked up at him in astonishment that he would say something so like him that would have gotten him in trouble when we were young. "I suppose it's a good thing your mother's not here to wash your mouth out" I said hiding a smile. He looked confused then and looked at me with shock. "Did I say that out loud?" I grabbed my stomach from either side and laughed out loud that Alex started laughing too. Soon, father, Ruben and Castor joined us in laughter and I noticed tears were coming from my eyes from all the laughing. Alex calmed down a bit and was accepting pats on the back and handshakes from the three men left in the room.

I sat in my father's big chair like I used to when I was small and curled up looking up at the grown men. After some tea was served I dozed off and dreamt of Alex standing in a field of wheat. I called out to him and he saw me. His face was hard but once he looked up towards me it brightened and a warm smile replaced the cold one. He jogged over to me and spun me in the air. We embrace one another and then hear a shrill scream pierce through the air. It didn't sound human and was riveted with pain, fear, and anger. Alexander's face looked haunted. He let go of me and started walking towards the sound. I followed and cried to him not to go. Whatever was causing the pain to whatever screamed was going to do the same to Alex. I couldn't let that happen. I started running for Alex but the louder I cried the softer I heard my own voice. I was being drowned out and when I reached another clearing through the thick forest now surrounding me I saw the three. A golden lady lay on the ground in blood, the great boor that caused the golden lady to scream out in misery, and Alexander who now faced the giant beast.

Alex held his sword at the ready and the beast was going for the kill. The golden lady screamed again and I could see her shrink. She turned into a small child whose skin was just a shimmer of gold now. I looked closer and saw that it was a smaller version of me. I looked to Alex again and saw that he was merely a boy again with just a sling shot. The boor only got bigger and greater, as I was expecting it to shrink as both Alex and I did. I felt every burst of pin shoot through me as I saw the younger me cry for Alex. He shot his stone to the beast only bouncing off. "Alex," I screamed from my view again I cried louder, "Alex, I love you." This time everything went silent and the golden lady disappeared. Alex was himself but still held the sling shot. This time his aim was direct and the stone flew to the beast. The beast opened his mouth to laugh but the stone flew into his mouth and came out the back of his giant head. The beast fell to the ground and as it hit the ground it turned into ash. Alex ran back to me and told me intensely, "This isn't the end. There are more and now we've just made them angry for killing one of their own." Alex grabbed me hard by the wrist and started running. Faster we went but I could barely keep up. My sides were hurting and my throat burned for water. Alex stopped and said to me "We cannot out run them. All we can do is fight."

I looked at him in horror. I didn't know how to fight, let alone a gigantic beast that had friends. Alex smirked and said "What, were you expecting a peace treaty?" He raised his eyebrows and then we heard marching soldiers crying to Alex in relief. Alex was fashioned in armor and turned towards me to kiss me on the forehead. "Goodbye my love. I won't be gone for long this time." I wanted to tell him no to go but he was already running fast to catch up with the soldiers. I tried to speak but my voice was gone and I couldn't speak. I walk alone through the thick forest into another clearing I wasn't sure where I was. I could hear a low grumble behind me then and a burst of warm breath on my neck. I turned slowly around to find another boor. His eyes were red with rage and I could see that he was lusting for a kill. He breathed out again on me and I woke with a start in my father's counseling room. I say out loud "What in the name of the gods".

Part: VII

Four men turn to look at me from their positions on the couches. My father's eyebrows are raised and brothers' face's are in confusion. Alex's face has turned into a grin; his eyes are cast in joy looking at my angered face. "Awake are we?" Alex says teasingly. My face returns to placidity and I stretch my arms in the air returning a question to Alex, "Still awake are we?" my father laughs aloud and tells Alex, "You'll never be bored Alex". A smirk forms on Alex's face and says to my father "I didn't expect to be disappointed on that count." My father gets up and takes his leave along with my brothers and their bags under their eyes. Alex comes over to my chair, kneels, and asked me if my dream was pleasant. I respond "Rather bit of a nightmare actually". He replies with, "you were saying my name" with that he stands straight and walks out of the room as casually as he could. "I call out to him before he gets through the door, "I hope you trip up the stairs". Embarrassment flooded my cheeks and I waited till I heard silence out in the hall. I tip toed across the room and said good morning to the fresh pair of guards at the door. I climbed the stairs to my room and got on a new pair of clothes for the new day. I'd been running on little sleep for the past four months and now I was used to it.


	5. Part: V

Memories at Dawn

Dedicated To: Sarah Dilwar, Who is Losing Her Dad To Cancer.

Part: I

I wake up, breathing hard, recovering from my latest nightmare. For the past month, they have been a constant terror. They range from frightening to just plain obscure. Mostly they have been of a memory of a past friend. I call out his name every time in my dream but when I wake up, I forget it. His name haunts me every morning I wake up. No amount of my silk sheets can make up for the terrible nights. No amount of sleeping potions provided by any court physician helps. They just rage on like the God Poseidon, angered by his people and mistreatment. Delphi has been my home ever since I was born but with the oncoming war, father says Delphi is becoming more and more unstable.

Perhaps this is what my dreams are foreshadowing. Something is coming. Something that is frightening and unusual. Since I am in the class of nobles, nobody besides our trusted physician must know that I am having these dreams. If anyone learned they would ship me off to be a high priestess of the temple of Delphi. The Priestess' of the temple I hear also had strange dreams before they learned to control and direct what the gods had granted them into the future of those who pay tribute to the temple and wish to know they're future. Most, like my father, believe it to be rubbish and that the priests have grown greedy. That this is just another scam the priests have concocted to make a few more pieces of silver.

I fear I will not be able to hide these dreams any longer. My calling out has gotten more profound and louder. I'm told I scream in these dreams but I don't know why or for whom. My father, fear, may do something rash. The servants have been whispering, though whispers, they are still heard. My father knows that this can no longer happen; especially since he is a general to the royal army. My brothers Castor and Ruben have been in charge of the cover up and making sure that the rumors of Ennalise Pevancy are just that; rumors. We can't hold out for long and now we are just waiting to hear word from the temples. A letter that will come for the service I must provide for the gods.

I move the blankets away from my legs, though early, I know I could never get back to sleep now. I look for the dress that was laid out for me while I slept and go behind the privacy screen. I pull on the first layer of clothing as I hear a servant enter my room and smell the food that she carries. The smell of pastries is overwhelming and I hurry to finish lacing up the ties. Another servant comes to help me with the more difficult ones. As she finishes the last lace, I hurry to the table where the sweet aroma of food is hovering. I start to eat and I notice and letter sitting there on the tray. "_What's this?"_ I ask the servant standing nearby. The day continues and soon it is dinner. The usual routine takes place where I eat alone in my room. I finish up and ask the maid if she would help unlace me for the night. She lifts her head to answer but the door is swings open with two figures striding to where I sit.

My eyes open wide in surprise at the entrance of my two elder brothers. They were dressed in military formal as if on duty but had the noble touch to the outfits. "_What's wrong?_" I ask them but they look to each other as if prodding the other to reveal the bad news. Castor gives in and looks down at me apologetically. "_Father," _he says," _wishes to see you immediately. Come now."_ The first thought running through my mind was, _someone told_. But who; a servant, a counselor, or someone completely different? Who could it have been? Shook was clearly on my face and my brothers knew as well as I did what was going on. I asked quietly this time "_who?"_ Ruben answers this time even more somber than I sounded "_We've just come from father."_ Now more defensively he adds "_We're not even sure if anyone knows or has told. Maybe father has a question to ask of you and needs your opinion." _I know he is wrong but I think that he was just saying it for himself. A small comforting smile is forced on my lips and I say to him "_maybe you're right." _Ruben's head is cast down and he helps me from my chair. Castor stands on the other side of me and places his arm to lead me from the room. I accept his arm and we make our way to father's study.

Part: II

Four guards stand proud at the door and allow for us to enter through the intricately designed doors. My father sits erect at his desk and I am lead to a chair at the other side of the desk he is at. My face is stone and my father has a complex look on his face. His lips turn into a smile as if he had come up with a great war strategy that would put his name in history. Confusion played at my brow, as I was sure did it play at my brother's. My father begins speaking and now that he has I slump into my chair. "My dear Ennalise, a marriage proposal has been offered." Though this was not the first marriage proposal I've gotten, it certainly was one that my father was proud of. My father sat with impatience as I gathered my thoughts. His foot starts to tap and nails pound against the desk waiting for an answer from me. "Well?" he finally says. "Well what father?" I ask. His smile grows wider and says "Don't you want to know who it's from?" Without waiting for another response he says "This letter comes from Lord Chavex Calb."

Now my father's face was lit up with excitement. "Wait," I interject, "isn't he in his 60's?" My heart sank and I knew my father had probably already written a favorable response to Lord Chavex. I start shaking my head and say "I don't want to marry an old man!" My father looks at me as if I belong in a hospital for lunatics. Then he bursts out laughing as I stare at him with shock. His laughing is so loud that I see the door creak open to see two soldiers poking their head in wondering if they had missed some great joke. They close the door quietly as my father calms himself. "No, no, my dear" He takes in a huge breath before continuing. "The proposal is for you to marry his son. Heir to his father's estate and provinces Chavex's boy is a fine young man I'm told." Uncomprehending what would lay ahead. "No." I say to no one in particular. "What was that my dear?" he says as he breaks off his excited conversation with my brothers. I shake my head and say more clearly "No, I won't marry him."

Part: III

The jaw on my father's face drops dumfounded and unable to comprehend my words. He shakes his head to clear it but still nothing comes out of his mouth. He slumps back into his chair as if he was trying to figure out why I would reject a man so perfect for a general's daughter. I stand insulted and make my way to the doors. I leave my brothers chattering like chickens and my father in shock; but I couldn't care less. I wait in my room for I know that any moment my father will burst in anger clearly displayed on his faced. I think of why I am rejecting this man, and what to say to persuade him to change his mind. Lying on my back in my made bed, I spend at least two hours waiting for the inevitable conversation but somehow drift off into the warmness of my bed.

The dream started out as it always did, me running to catch up with someone…

"Alex, Alex!" I call out, "Stupid boy! Where are you going? Mom said for us to stay together." Alex kept running and called over his shoulder "Down to the river! Catch me if you can, besides, she not my mom Enna-girl!" Alex jump through the river bed and kept going. I could never jump the river being that my legs were shorter than Alex's and my mother had told me the river was dangerous so I stayed away, the only time I ever got near it was when Alex and I snuck off to play in the water. The current was strong but Alex never feared it and now that he could jump that far, I was sure I could too. I'm old enough to do it! I kept thinking. He won't get away from me this time! I'll catch up to him and race him through the woods and beat him. I can do this. I jumped and I was almost across when my foot slipped on the last rock. I screamed as I fell and was pulled under the current.

The water was icy cold and it stole both my energy and breath away. I couldn't breathe and I kept sucking in water. I kept kicking like my brothers taught me to do if I ever fell in and at last, I reached the top sucking in a huge breathe of air. Alex was there yelling my name and he ran to catch up with the current. I saw him dive in and was pulled back under. The river was sucking me down and now would suck Alex down too. Stupid boy I thought. Why does he always have to play the hero? I didn't know that it would be me that killed him. Sorrow filled my heart as I was choking on the icy water. My head was starting to hurt and my muscles could take anymore. I let go of the last breath I held and suddenly all around big arms enveloped around me. The man carrying me pulled me to the shore where a woman waited with a blanket for me. She wrapped it around me and I saw another man holding Alex.

Alex wasn't conscious so the man who saved me went to help him breathe. I could hear them counting and pressing on his chest. The woman who gave me the blanket turned me around and asked me "What's your name and the boy's?" I was so cold that I was shivering hard so she wrapped herself around me and I answered through chattering teeth "That's Alexander Calb, and I'm Enna." I heard a choking sound and turned around to see Alex sputtering water back up. He's alive I thought. Stupid boy! The woman turned me around again and asked me if I would like to sit by the hearth and drink some tea, but I didn't care about tea right now so she suggested some mint chocolates. The chocolate is what sold me. I looked back towards Alex to check if he was sitting up and readily agreed.

Dry clothes came first and then another blanket and a chair by the fire. I sat right next to the hearth and warmed myself while Alex sat back in his chair drinking a bit of his tea. Tea then came to me and I drank it greedily. The woman then gave me some more and this time I sipped it as I was taught was polite. A boy was sent out to find our parents but I was more consumed by all the honey tea I was offered and the hearth that seemed to warm my flesh but it didn't reach my bones. I was still freezing inside. If I was this cold why wasn't Alex? That idiot! Then I wondered if something was wrong with him and asked in a scared quiet voice "Alex?" Alex looked up from his tea and his face was ensnared a look of resentment and shame. He then looked back to his tea and said nothing. I was shocked. He had never looked at me so hatefully like he regretted trying to save me. A bit of coldness should not be enough for eternal loathing. How dare he? How could he? He didn't have to try to save my life. Was he so proud that he could look at me for two seconds? Someone bursts through the door but I'm floating away in warmth again. I wake up and still feel hurt by the resentment shown to me. But then I start thinking whether or not that was a dream. "Alexander Calb" I say to myself. That's it! That's the boy's name. Joyfulness overcame the hurt that I felt from him. I didn't care because I now knew the name of the boy who has been plaguing my dreams for over 4 months now.

Part: IV

I lay in my bed still pondering how long I was asleep for. The window nearest me told me it was either sunset or dawn. Finally, I hear the door open and my eldest brother's voice whispering "Ennalise? Are you there?" I lift my head and he sees me. He looks back outside the door and whispers "its okay, she's here. I found her." Castor has always been the more gentle one compared to his younger brother Ruben. Ruben would have been sympathetic but would not listen to any excuses made about the marriage arrangement.

I was glad it was Castor who came to see me. He stepped into the room and sat beside me on the bed. "Wanna talk?" I nodded my head. Tears started to stream down my face knowing that I would miss his strange slurs in words and talks about nonsensical things. I sat up and rolled into his arms breathing in the warmth that followed from him anywhere he went. He sighed as if exasperated and said "We've been looking for you everywhere." This made me giggle since it had been at least six hours since I last seen him and it had took them six hours to check my room. Then I felt a bit guilty for making hem search for me for so long. Castor knew why I was laughing though and then he explained why it took them so long "We thought to give you some time, but after 3 hours we started searching for you and when we couldn't find you we got worried and" he trailed off. "We thought you'd be hiding in a more non- conspicuous place than the obviousness of your room." I then told him what my mother used to say to us, "Sometimes the best place to hide is the most obvious." Castor smiled at the memory of our mother. He seemed lost in a memory.

"Ennalise, I…" He didn't know what to say. Castor was at a loss for words. "Just say whatever you want to tell me" I said impatiently. "I strongly believe Lord Alexander will make you happy." I was confused. "Who?" I had to ask. He then reminded me that I was betrothed to Lord Chavex Calb's son; and his son's name was Alexander Calb. I say even slower "Alexander Calb" I play with the name inside my mind deciding whether or not the dream was real perhaps it was a lost memory. I remember the hatred in his eyes his loathing and shame clearly on his face. I then told Castor of what I thought of his name. "The name entices a strong man. But with a strong man also comes a cold heart." Castor paused as think of response was required of him. "That's what you think?" He waited for me to nod and then continued, "I had no idea you thought so little of strong men. May I ask you a question? Where do I fit in? I don't suppose you're going to accept that you're wrong about strong men?" No one could argue that Castor wasn't strong; he was twenty six and the perfect prodigy of a general. Castor was a strong man but he also had was others did not. He had sympathy and knowledge was on his side. He could always tell when I was lying or when Ruben, now twenty four, was lying. I thought of my response to him and suddenly it was clear. "Of course I'm right! I've already placed a label on you, and that is unique" Castor was acting surprised and then said thick with skepticism, "I'm unique?" I smiled and continued "it's either that of unbelievably bizarre!" with that we both laughed as we always used to before the eroding dreams attacked me.

"He isn't such a bad man Ennalise." Castor continued with our conversation and was not going to let it go. "You two even used to be friends before our mother died. You were only ten then. When she died, friends were lost including the Calb's. I remember this time when mother was so angry. I've never seen her so angry. It was when you almost drowned and then kidnapped. I suspect you don't remember though it was when you were eight years old then." It must have really happened since Castor remembers it too. "Yes, I remember. I wasn't kidnapped though." Castor looked surprised "You remember do you? Well, it turned out that those farmers did save your life." I continued "I remember the tea and mint chocolate they gave us. The fire that would not warm my insides." and trailed off. Castor laughed and said "you would remember the food.

"So, about Lord Alexander Calb, if you are so disgusted with this match I will ride to stop the messenger myself and trade it with one you write." I was touched that he offered but I knew my father would never allow for him to do such a thing and even if he did somehow escape, he would still have to ride long and hard and then come back and explain to my father why he did it. "So, what?" I cut him off and said "I'd rather become a priestess for that old mean Priest Cross. I feel like father is just trying to sell me off before I can make any more trouble for the family name."

Castor looked at me angrily and said "don't you ever think that about your father. Father sees this as his last resort of protecting you; and with the wealth that the Calb's posses there can be no reason for questioning the marriage contract. Just, marry him Ennalise." I couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he turn against me and agree with my father I was fuming angry and now I would go to my father and tell him exactly what I felt about this contract.

Part: V

I picked myself off the bed and strode towards the door. I was determined to stop this, whatever this was. I walked past guards on duty but paused by the window, the sun was coming up, and it was dawn. I had a new day to set things straight and get my father to understand my point of view. Still looking outward I realized, that maybe my father wasn't even awake. I twisted my mouth to try and think where he would be on the small chance that he would be awake. His counseling room is the closest though five minutes away walking. I make my way to the counseling room where I hear voices which belong to three people. One is my father's voice and he is arguing with the two other men. I peek inside, between two guards, to see one man in a long blue robe and another wearing the symbol of Athens and one symbol I can't quite make out. The symbol was probably that of his family. The man in the robe is definitely a priest and "SQUEAK"… whoops. The men turn around to see me blushing at the door; I've been caught listening to their argument. The priest is the high priest from the temple; the awful Priest Cross. The other man was someone I did not recognize. Priest Cross whispered to my father who made my father scowl and take the seat he was leaning on. "Come in Ennalise." He said without emotion.

I made my way up to where the three were gathered as I neared I heard the guards greet Castor and Ruben and heard the door squeak shut. I kept my distance from Priest Cross mostly because I had always been afraid of him since I was a child. My father rose again, took my hands, and said with a faint smile on his face, "My dear, I would like to introduce to you your betrothed." He said, gesturing to the handsome man with the Athens symbol. Priest Cross' face turned red and shouted at my father "Not yet, I thought we had an agreement." My father's face sobered up and said "But of course". I was confused now and asked my father "What agreement?" fearing that he had revoked the engagement for something much worse.

My father was about to explain but the priest butt in with a sickly sweet voice saying, "Your choice my dear. I would not have you choice-less in this matter. I would love for you to come live with me in the beautiful temples of Delphi and serve the gods as they desire. I would have nothing less for you. You'd wear beautiful gowns and jewels. You'd give people what they want without you having to do anything. Why, my dear, would you want to leave this beautiful city of ours for a foreign one only to be married to a stranger?" His debate over the matter didn't sound like he was giving me a choice that was well balanced.

I was intimidated and looked at the man who my father had chosen for me. "Alexander, you're not saying anything. What would you have me do?" He looked up at me and I saw a necklace hanging at his collar bones. I instantly recognize it as the one I gave him for an apology. I sent it to him with a letter begging his forgiveness for whatever I had done to him that night of the icy river. It touched somewhere deep inside and that place expanded as he spoke. "I too would not want you to be without your choice, Enna," He used his pet name for me! He stop for a moment and continued "Enna, I would have you chose to be happy. Whatever that choice is, I want you to take it. Should you chose me you would lose your beautiful home here but we would share one together Enna." He looked down; his jaw tightened and finished off with "I only want your happiness".

I took my hands out from my fathers and placed them in those of Alex's. He held my hands in either of his and turned them palms up stroking them softly with his thumbs. My choice had been made from the start. When speaking to Castor I had just been blowing off steam. I could see so much of the boy I loved grown up into the man who stood in front of me. I looked up at him from our hands and said to him softly "you are my happiness Alex". I could see in the corner of my eye my father face was lit up again with joy. "Then it's settled." He said with complete contentment rubbing his hands together. "it's late he continued, your room should be ready Alexander, Priest Cross, you too may stay the night" priest Cross answered with contorted anger, "I have business and if you haven't been able to tell yet, the night has gone from us." He left without a proper acknowledgement to his host and with that Alexander said, "What a Pratt."

Part: VI

I looked up at him in astonishment that he would say something so like him that would have gotten him in trouble when we were young. "I suppose it's a good thing your mother's not here to wash your mouth out" I said hiding a smile. He looked confused then and looked at me with shock. "Did I say that out loud?" I grabbed my stomach from either side and laughed out loud that Alex started laughing too. Soon, father, Ruben and Castor joined us in laughter and I noticed tears were coming from my eyes from all the laughing. Alex calmed down a bit and was accepting pats on the back and handshakes from the three men left in the room.

I sat in my father's big chair like I used to when I was small and curled up looking up at the grown men. After some tea was served I dozed off and dreamt of Alex standing in a field of wheat. I called out to him and he saw me. His face was hard but once he looked up towards me it brightened and a warm smile replaced the cold one. He jogged over to me and spun me in the air. We embrace one another and then hear a shrill scream pierce through the air. It didn't sound human and was riveted with pain, fear, and anger. Alexander's face looked haunted. He let go of me and started walking towards the sound. I followed and cried to him not to go. Whatever was causing the pain to whatever screamed was going to do the same to Alex. I couldn't let that happen. I started running for Alex but the louder I cried the softer I heard my own voice. I was being drowned out and when I reached another clearing through the thick forest now surrounding me I saw the three. A golden lady lay on the ground in blood, the great boor that caused the golden lady to scream out in misery, and Alexander who now faced the giant beast.

Alex held his sword at the ready and the beast was going for the kill. The golden lady screamed again and I could see her shrink. She turned into a small child whose skin was just a shimmer of gold now. I looked closer and saw that it was a smaller version of me. I looked to Alex again and saw that he was merely a boy again with just a sling shot. The boor only got bigger and greater, as I was expecting it to shrink as both Alex and I did. I felt every burst of pin shoot through me as I saw the younger me cry for Alex. He shot his stone to the beast only bouncing off. "Alex," I screamed from my view again I cried louder, "Alex, I love you." This time everything went silent and the golden lady disappeared. Alex was himself but still held the sling shot. This time his aim was direct and the stone flew to the beast. The beast opened his mouth to laugh but the stone flew into his mouth and came out the back of his giant head. The beast fell to the ground and as it hit the ground it turned into ash. Alex ran back to me and told me intensely, "This isn't the end. There are more and now we've just made them angry for killing one of their own." Alex grabbed me hard by the wrist and started running. Faster we went but I could barely keep up. My sides were hurting and my throat burned for water. Alex stopped and said to me "We cannot out run them. All we can do is fight."

I looked at him in horror. I didn't know how to fight, let alone a gigantic beast that had friends. Alex smirked and said "What, were you expecting a peace treaty?" He raised his eyebrows and then we heard marching soldiers crying to Alex in relief. Alex was fashioned in armor and turned towards me to kiss me on the forehead. "Goodbye my love. I won't be gone for long this time." I wanted to tell him no to go but he was already running fast to catch up with the soldiers. I tried to speak but my voice was gone and I couldn't speak. I walk alone through the thick forest into another clearing I wasn't sure where I was. I could hear a low grumble behind me then and a burst of warm breath on my neck. I turned slowly around to find another boor. His eyes were red with rage and I could see that he was lusting for a kill. He breathed out again on me and I woke with a start in my father's counseling room. I say out loud "What in the name of the gods".

Part: VII

Four men turn to look at me from their positions on the couches. My father's eyebrows are raised and brothers' face's are in confusion. Alex's face has turned into a grin; his eyes are cast in joy looking at my angered face. "Awake are we?" Alex says teasingly. My face returns to placidity and I stretch my arms in the air returning a question to Alex, "Still awake are we?" my father laughs aloud and tells Alex, "You'll never be bored Alex". A smirk forms on Alex's face and says to my father "I didn't expect to be disappointed on that count." My father gets up and takes his leave along with my brothers and their bags under their eyes. Alex comes over to my chair, kneels, and asked me if my dream was pleasant. I respond "Rather bit of a nightmare actually". He replies with, "you were saying my name" with that he stands straight and walks out of the room as casually as he could. "I call out to him before he gets through the door, "I hope you trip up the stairs". Embarrassment flooded my cheeks and I waited till I heard silence out in the hall. I tip toed across the room and said good morning to the fresh pair of guards at the door. I climbed the stairs to my room and got on a new pair of clothes for the new day. I'd been running on little sleep for the past four months and now I was used to it.


	6. Part: VI

Memories at Dawn

Dedicated To: Sarah Dilwar, Who is Losing Her Dad To Cancer.

Part: I

I wake up, breathing hard, recovering from my latest nightmare. For the past month, they have been a constant terror. They range from frightening to just plain obscure. Mostly they have been of a memory of a past friend. I call out his name every time in my dream but when I wake up, I forget it. His name haunts me every morning I wake up. No amount of my silk sheets can make up for the terrible nights. No amount of sleeping potions provided by any court physician helps. They just rage on like the God Poseidon, angered by his people and mistreatment. Delphi has been my home ever since I was born but with the oncoming war, father says Delphi is becoming more and more unstable.

Perhaps this is what my dreams are foreshadowing. Something is coming. Something that is frightening and unusual. Since I am in the class of nobles, nobody besides our trusted physician must know that I am having these dreams. If anyone learned they would ship me off to be a high priestess of the temple of Delphi. The Priestess' of the temple I hear also had strange dreams before they learned to control and direct what the gods had granted them into the future of those who pay tribute to the temple and wish to know they're future. Most, like my father, believe it to be rubbish and that the priests have grown greedy. That this is just another scam the priests have concocted to make a few more pieces of silver.

I fear I will not be able to hide these dreams any longer. My calling out has gotten more profound and louder. I'm told I scream in these dreams but I don't know why or for whom. My father, fear, may do something rash. The servants have been whispering, though whispers, they are still heard. My father knows that this can no longer happen; especially since he is a general to the royal army. My brothers Castor and Ruben have been in charge of the cover up and making sure that the rumors of Ennalise Pevancy are just that; rumors. We can't hold out for long and now we are just waiting to hear word from the temples. A letter that will come for the service I must provide for the gods.

I move the blankets away from my legs, though early, I know I could never get back to sleep now. I look for the dress that was laid out for me while I slept and go behind the privacy screen. I pull on the first layer of clothing as I hear a servant enter my room and smell the food that she carries. The smell of pastries is overwhelming and I hurry to finish lacing up the ties. Another servant comes to help me with the more difficult ones. As she finishes the last lace, I hurry to the table where the sweet aroma of food is hovering. I start to eat and I notice and letter sitting there on the tray. "_What's this?"_ I ask the servant standing nearby. The day continues and soon it is dinner. The usual routine takes place where I eat alone in my room. I finish up and ask the maid if she would help unlace me for the night. She lifts her head to answer but the door is swings open with two figures striding to where I sit.

My eyes open wide in surprise at the entrance of my two elder brothers. They were dressed in military formal as if on duty but had the noble touch to the outfits. "_What's wrong?_" I ask them but they look to each other as if prodding the other to reveal the bad news. Castor gives in and looks down at me apologetically. "_Father," _he says," _wishes to see you immediately. Come now."_ The first thought running through my mind was, _someone told_. But who; a servant, a counselor, or someone completely different? Who could it have been? Shook was clearly on my face and my brothers knew as well as I did what was going on. I asked quietly this time "_who?"_ Ruben answers this time even more somber than I sounded "_We've just come from father."_ Now more defensively he adds "_We're not even sure if anyone knows or has told. Maybe father has a question to ask of you and needs your opinion." _I know he is wrong but I think that he was just saying it for himself. A small comforting smile is forced on my lips and I say to him "_maybe you're right." _Ruben's head is cast down and he helps me from my chair. Castor stands on the other side of me and places his arm to lead me from the room. I accept his arm and we make our way to father's study.

Part: II

Four guards stand proud at the door and allow for us to enter through the intricately designed doors. My father sits erect at his desk and I am lead to a chair at the other side of the desk he is at. My face is stone and my father has a complex look on his face. His lips turn into a smile as if he had come up with a great war strategy that would put his name in history. Confusion played at my brow, as I was sure did it play at my brother's. My father begins speaking and now that he has I slump into my chair. "My dear Ennalise, a marriage proposal has been offered." Though this was not the first marriage proposal I've gotten, it certainly was one that my father was proud of. My father sat with impatience as I gathered my thoughts. His foot starts to tap and nails pound against the desk waiting for an answer from me. "Well?" he finally says. "Well what father?" I ask. His smile grows wider and says "Don't you want to know who it's from?" Without waiting for another response he says "This letter comes from Lord Chavex Calb."

Now my father's face was lit up with excitement. "Wait," I interject, "isn't he in his 60's?" My heart sank and I knew my father had probably already written a favorable response to Lord Chavex. I start shaking my head and say "I don't want to marry an old man!" My father looks at me as if I belong in a hospital for lunatics. Then he bursts out laughing as I stare at him with shock. His laughing is so loud that I see the door creak open to see two soldiers poking their head in wondering if they had missed some great joke. They close the door quietly as my father calms himself. "No, no, my dear" He takes in a huge breath before continuing. "The proposal is for you to marry his son. Heir to his father's estate and provinces Chavex's boy is a fine young man I'm told." Uncomprehending what would lay ahead. "No." I say to no one in particular. "What was that my dear?" he says as he breaks off his excited conversation with my brothers. I shake my head and say more clearly "No, I won't marry him."

Part: III

The jaw on my father's face drops dumfounded and unable to comprehend my words. He shakes his head to clear it but still nothing comes out of his mouth. He slumps back into his chair as if he was trying to figure out why I would reject a man so perfect for a general's daughter. I stand insulted and make my way to the doors. I leave my brothers chattering like chickens and my father in shock; but I couldn't care less. I wait in my room for I know that any moment my father will burst in anger clearly displayed on his faced. I think of why I am rejecting this man, and what to say to persuade him to change his mind. Lying on my back in my made bed, I spend at least two hours waiting for the inevitable conversation but somehow drift off into the warmness of my bed.

The dream started out as it always did, me running to catch up with someone…

"Alex, Alex!" I call out, "Stupid boy! Where are you going? Mom said for us to stay together." Alex kept running and called over his shoulder "Down to the river! Catch me if you can, besides, she not my mom Enna-girl!" Alex jump through the river bed and kept going. I could never jump the river being that my legs were shorter than Alex's and my mother had told me the river was dangerous so I stayed away, the only time I ever got near it was when Alex and I snuck off to play in the water. The current was strong but Alex never feared it and now that he could jump that far, I was sure I could too. I'm old enough to do it! I kept thinking. He won't get away from me this time! I'll catch up to him and race him through the woods and beat him. I can do this. I jumped and I was almost across when my foot slipped on the last rock. I screamed as I fell and was pulled under the current.

The water was icy cold and it stole both my energy and breath away. I couldn't breathe and I kept sucking in water. I kept kicking like my brothers taught me to do if I ever fell in and at last, I reached the top sucking in a huge breathe of air. Alex was there yelling my name and he ran to catch up with the current. I saw him dive in and was pulled back under. The river was sucking me down and now would suck Alex down too. Stupid boy I thought. Why does he always have to play the hero? I didn't know that it would be me that killed him. Sorrow filled my heart as I was choking on the icy water. My head was starting to hurt and my muscles could take anymore. I let go of the last breath I held and suddenly all around big arms enveloped around me. The man carrying me pulled me to the shore where a woman waited with a blanket for me. She wrapped it around me and I saw another man holding Alex.

Alex wasn't conscious so the man who saved me went to help him breathe. I could hear them counting and pressing on his chest. The woman who gave me the blanket turned me around and asked me "What's your name and the boy's?" I was so cold that I was shivering hard so she wrapped herself around me and I answered through chattering teeth "That's Alexander Calb, and I'm Enna." I heard a choking sound and turned around to see Alex sputtering water back up. He's alive I thought. Stupid boy! The woman turned me around again and asked me if I would like to sit by the hearth and drink some tea, but I didn't care about tea right now so she suggested some mint chocolates. The chocolate is what sold me. I looked back towards Alex to check if he was sitting up and readily agreed.

Dry clothes came first and then another blanket and a chair by the fire. I sat right next to the hearth and warmed myself while Alex sat back in his chair drinking a bit of his tea. Tea then came to me and I drank it greedily. The woman then gave me some more and this time I sipped it as I was taught was polite. A boy was sent out to find our parents but I was more consumed by all the honey tea I was offered and the hearth that seemed to warm my flesh but it didn't reach my bones. I was still freezing inside. If I was this cold why wasn't Alex? That idiot! Then I wondered if something was wrong with him and asked in a scared quiet voice "Alex?" Alex looked up from his tea and his face was ensnared a look of resentment and shame. He then looked back to his tea and said nothing. I was shocked. He had never looked at me so hatefully like he regretted trying to save me. A bit of coldness should not be enough for eternal loathing. How dare he? How could he? He didn't have to try to save my life. Was he so proud that he could look at me for two seconds? Someone bursts through the door but I'm floating away in warmth again. I wake up and still feel hurt by the resentment shown to me. But then I start thinking whether or not that was a dream. "Alexander Calb" I say to myself. That's it! That's the boy's name. Joyfulness overcame the hurt that I felt from him. I didn't care because I now knew the name of the boy who has been plaguing my dreams for over 4 months now.

Part: IV

I lay in my bed still pondering how long I was asleep for. The window nearest me told me it was either sunset or dawn. Finally, I hear the door open and my eldest brother's voice whispering "Ennalise? Are you there?" I lift my head and he sees me. He looks back outside the door and whispers "its okay, she's here. I found her." Castor has always been the more gentle one compared to his younger brother Ruben. Ruben would have been sympathetic but would not listen to any excuses made about the marriage arrangement.

I was glad it was Castor who came to see me. He stepped into the room and sat beside me on the bed. "Wanna talk?" I nodded my head. Tears started to stream down my face knowing that I would miss his strange slurs in words and talks about nonsensical things. I sat up and rolled into his arms breathing in the warmth that followed from him anywhere he went. He sighed as if exasperated and said "We've been looking for you everywhere." This made me giggle since it had been at least six hours since I last seen him and it had took them six hours to check my room. Then I felt a bit guilty for making hem search for me for so long. Castor knew why I was laughing though and then he explained why it took them so long "We thought to give you some time, but after 3 hours we started searching for you and when we couldn't find you we got worried and" he trailed off. "We thought you'd be hiding in a more non- conspicuous place than the obviousness of your room." I then told him what my mother used to say to us, "Sometimes the best place to hide is the most obvious." Castor smiled at the memory of our mother. He seemed lost in a memory.

"Ennalise, I…" He didn't know what to say. Castor was at a loss for words. "Just say whatever you want to tell me" I said impatiently. "I strongly believe Lord Alexander will make you happy." I was confused. "Who?" I had to ask. He then reminded me that I was betrothed to Lord Chavex Calb's son; and his son's name was Alexander Calb. I say even slower "Alexander Calb" I play with the name inside my mind deciding whether or not the dream was real perhaps it was a lost memory. I remember the hatred in his eyes his loathing and shame clearly on his face. I then told Castor of what I thought of his name. "The name entices a strong man. But with a strong man also comes a cold heart." Castor paused as think of response was required of him. "That's what you think?" He waited for me to nod and then continued, "I had no idea you thought so little of strong men. May I ask you a question? Where do I fit in? I don't suppose you're going to accept that you're wrong about strong men?" No one could argue that Castor wasn't strong; he was twenty six and the perfect prodigy of a general. Castor was a strong man but he also had was others did not. He had sympathy and knowledge was on his side. He could always tell when I was lying or when Ruben, now twenty four, was lying. I thought of my response to him and suddenly it was clear. "Of course I'm right! I've already placed a label on you, and that is unique" Castor was acting surprised and then said thick with skepticism, "I'm unique?" I smiled and continued "it's either that of unbelievably bizarre!" with that we both laughed as we always used to before the eroding dreams attacked me.

"He isn't such a bad man Ennalise." Castor continued with our conversation and was not going to let it go. "You two even used to be friends before our mother died. You were only ten then. When she died, friends were lost including the Calb's. I remember this time when mother was so angry. I've never seen her so angry. It was when you almost drowned and then kidnapped. I suspect you don't remember though it was when you were eight years old then." It must have really happened since Castor remembers it too. "Yes, I remember. I wasn't kidnapped though." Castor looked surprised "You remember do you? Well, it turned out that those farmers did save your life." I continued "I remember the tea and mint chocolate they gave us. The fire that would not warm my insides." and trailed off. Castor laughed and said "you would remember the food.

"So, about Lord Alexander Calb, if you are so disgusted with this match I will ride to stop the messenger myself and trade it with one you write." I was touched that he offered but I knew my father would never allow for him to do such a thing and even if he did somehow escape, he would still have to ride long and hard and then come back and explain to my father why he did it. "So, what?" I cut him off and said "I'd rather become a priestess for that old mean Priest Cross. I feel like father is just trying to sell me off before I can make any more trouble for the family name."

Castor looked at me angrily and said "don't you ever think that about your father. Father sees this as his last resort of protecting you; and with the wealth that the Calb's posses there can be no reason for questioning the marriage contract. Just, marry him Ennalise." I couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he turn against me and agree with my father I was fuming angry and now I would go to my father and tell him exactly what I felt about this contract.

Part: V

I picked myself off the bed and strode towards the door. I was determined to stop this, whatever this was. I walked past guards on duty but paused by the window, the sun was coming up, and it was dawn. I had a new day to set things straight and get my father to understand my point of view. Still looking outward I realized, that maybe my father wasn't even awake. I twisted my mouth to try and think where he would be on the small chance that he would be awake. His counseling room is the closest though five minutes away walking. I make my way to the counseling room where I hear voices which belong to three people. One is my father's voice and he is arguing with the two other men. I peek inside, between two guards, to see one man in a long blue robe and another wearing the symbol of Athens and one symbol I can't quite make out. The symbol was probably that of his family. The man in the robe is definitely a priest and "SQUEAK"… whoops. The men turn around to see me blushing at the door; I've been caught listening to their argument. The priest is the high priest from the temple; the awful Priest Cross. The other man was someone I did not recognize. Priest Cross whispered to my father who made my father scowl and take the seat he was leaning on. "Come in Ennalise." He said without emotion.

I made my way up to where the three were gathered as I neared I heard the guards greet Castor and Ruben and heard the door squeak shut. I kept my distance from Priest Cross mostly because I had always been afraid of him since I was a child. My father rose again, took my hands, and said with a faint smile on his face, "My dear, I would like to introduce to you your betrothed." He said, gesturing to the handsome man with the Athens symbol. Priest Cross' face turned red and shouted at my father "Not yet, I thought we had an agreement." My father's face sobered up and said "But of course". I was confused now and asked my father "What agreement?" fearing that he had revoked the engagement for something much worse.

My father was about to explain but the priest butt in with a sickly sweet voice saying, "Your choice my dear. I would not have you choice-less in this matter. I would love for you to come live with me in the beautiful temples of Delphi and serve the gods as they desire. I would have nothing less for you. You'd wear beautiful gowns and jewels. You'd give people what they want without you having to do anything. Why, my dear, would you want to leave this beautiful city of ours for a foreign one only to be married to a stranger?" His debate over the matter didn't sound like he was giving me a choice that was well balanced.

I was intimidated and looked at the man who my father had chosen for me. "Alexander, you're not saying anything. What would you have me do?" He looked up at me and I saw a necklace hanging at his collar bones. I instantly recognize it as the one I gave him for an apology. I sent it to him with a letter begging his forgiveness for whatever I had done to him that night of the icy river. It touched somewhere deep inside and that place expanded as he spoke. "I too would not want you to be without your choice, Enna," He used his pet name for me! He stop for a moment and continued "Enna, I would have you chose to be happy. Whatever that choice is, I want you to take it. Should you chose me you would lose your beautiful home here but we would share one together Enna." He looked down; his jaw tightened and finished off with "I only want your happiness".

I took my hands out from my fathers and placed them in those of Alex's. He held my hands in either of his and turned them palms up stroking them softly with his thumbs. My choice had been made from the start. When speaking to Castor I had just been blowing off steam. I could see so much of the boy I loved grown up into the man who stood in front of me. I looked up at him from our hands and said to him softly "you are my happiness Alex". I could see in the corner of my eye my father face was lit up again with joy. "Then it's settled." He said with complete contentment rubbing his hands together. "it's late he continued, your room should be ready Alexander, Priest Cross, you too may stay the night" priest Cross answered with contorted anger, "I have business and if you haven't been able to tell yet, the night has gone from us." He left without a proper acknowledgement to his host and with that Alexander said, "What a Pratt."

Part: VI

I looked up at him in astonishment that he would say something so like him that would have gotten him in trouble when we were young. "I suppose it's a good thing your mother's not here to wash your mouth out" I said hiding a smile. He looked confused then and looked at me with shock. "Did I say that out loud?" I grabbed my stomach from either side and laughed out loud that Alex started laughing too. Soon, father, Ruben and Castor joined us in laughter and I noticed tears were coming from my eyes from all the laughing. Alex calmed down a bit and was accepting pats on the back and handshakes from the three men left in the room.

I sat in my father's big chair like I used to when I was small and curled up looking up at the grown men. After some tea was served I dozed off and dreamt of Alex standing in a field of wheat. I called out to him and he saw me. His face was hard but once he looked up towards me it brightened and a warm smile replaced the cold one. He jogged over to me and spun me in the air. We embrace one another and then hear a shrill scream pierce through the air. It didn't sound human and was riveted with pain, fear, and anger. Alexander's face looked haunted. He let go of me and started walking towards the sound. I followed and cried to him not to go. Whatever was causing the pain to whatever screamed was going to do the same to Alex. I couldn't let that happen. I started running for Alex but the louder I cried the softer I heard my own voice. I was being drowned out and when I reached another clearing through the thick forest now surrounding me I saw the three. A golden lady lay on the ground in blood, the great boor that caused the golden lady to scream out in misery, and Alexander who now faced the giant beast.

Alex held his sword at the ready and the beast was going for the kill. The golden lady screamed again and I could see her shrink. She turned into a small child whose skin was just a shimmer of gold now. I looked closer and saw that it was a smaller version of me. I looked to Alex again and saw that he was merely a boy again with just a sling shot. The boor only got bigger and greater, as I was expecting it to shrink as both Alex and I did. I felt every burst of pin shoot through me as I saw the younger me cry for Alex. He shot his stone to the beast only bouncing off. "Alex," I screamed from my view again I cried louder, "Alex, I love you." This time everything went silent and the golden lady disappeared. Alex was himself but still held the sling shot. This time his aim was direct and the stone flew to the beast. The beast opened his mouth to laugh but the stone flew into his mouth and came out the back of his giant head. The beast fell to the ground and as it hit the ground it turned into ash. Alex ran back to me and told me intensely, "This isn't the end. There are more and now we've just made them angry for killing one of their own." Alex grabbed me hard by the wrist and started running. Faster we went but I could barely keep up. My sides were hurting and my throat burned for water. Alex stopped and said to me "We cannot out run them. All we can do is fight."

I looked at him in horror. I didn't know how to fight, let alone a gigantic beast that had friends. Alex smirked and said "What, were you expecting a peace treaty?" He raised his eyebrows and then we heard marching soldiers crying to Alex in relief. Alex was fashioned in armor and turned towards me to kiss me on the forehead. "Goodbye my love. I won't be gone for long this time." I wanted to tell him no to go but he was already running fast to catch up with the soldiers. I tried to speak but my voice was gone and I couldn't speak. I walk alone through the thick forest into another clearing I wasn't sure where I was. I could hear a low grumble behind me then and a burst of warm breath on my neck. I turned slowly around to find another boor. His eyes were red with rage and I could see that he was lusting for a kill. He breathed out again on me and I woke with a start in my father's counseling room. I say out loud "What in the name of the gods".

Part: VII

Four men turn to look at me from their positions on the couches. My father's eyebrows are raised and brothers' face's are in confusion. Alex's face has turned into a grin; his eyes are cast in joy looking at my angered face. "Awake are we?" Alex says teasingly. My face returns to placidity and I stretch my arms in the air returning a question to Alex, "Still awake are we?" my father laughs aloud and tells Alex, "You'll never be bored Alex". A smirk forms on Alex's face and says to my father "I didn't expect to be disappointed on that count." My father gets up and takes his leave along with my brothers and their bags under their eyes. Alex comes over to my chair, kneels, and asked me if my dream was pleasant. I respond "Rather bit of a nightmare actually". He replies with, "you were saying my name" with that he stands straight and walks out of the room as casually as he could. "I call out to him before he gets through the door, "I hope you trip up the stairs". Embarrassment flooded my cheeks and I waited till I heard silence out in the hall. I tip toed across the room and said good morning to the fresh pair of guards at the door. I climbed the stairs to my room and got on a new pair of clothes for the new day. I'd been running on little sleep for the past four months and now I was used to it.


	7. Part: VII

Memories at Dawn

Dedicated To: Sarah Dilwar, Who is Losing Her Dad To Cancer.

Part: I

I wake up, breathing hard, recovering from my latest nightmare. For the past month, they have been a constant terror. They range from frightening to just plain obscure. Mostly they have been of a memory of a past friend. I call out his name every time in my dream but when I wake up, I forget it. His name haunts me every morning I wake up. No amount of my silk sheets can make up for the terrible nights. No amount of sleeping potions provided by any court physician helps. They just rage on like the God Poseidon, angered by his people and mistreatment. Delphi has been my home ever since I was born but with the oncoming war, father says Delphi is becoming more and more unstable.

Perhaps this is what my dreams are foreshadowing. Something is coming. Something that is frightening and unusual. Since I am in the class of nobles, nobody besides our trusted physician must know that I am having these dreams. If anyone learned they would ship me off to be a high priestess of the temple of Delphi. The Priestess' of the temple I hear also had strange dreams before they learned to control and direct what the gods had granted them into the future of those who pay tribute to the temple and wish to know they're future. Most, like my father, believe it to be rubbish and that the priests have grown greedy. That this is just another scam the priests have concocted to make a few more pieces of silver.

I fear I will not be able to hide these dreams any longer. My calling out has gotten more profound and louder. I'm told I scream in these dreams but I don't know why or for whom. My father, fear, may do something rash. The servants have been whispering, though whispers, they are still heard. My father knows that this can no longer happen; especially since he is a general to the royal army. My brothers Castor and Ruben have been in charge of the cover up and making sure that the rumors of Ennalise Pevancy are just that; rumors. We can't hold out for long and now we are just waiting to hear word from the temples. A letter that will come for the service I must provide for the gods.

I move the blankets away from my legs, though early, I know I could never get back to sleep now. I look for the dress that was laid out for me while I slept and go behind the privacy screen. I pull on the first layer of clothing as I hear a servant enter my room and smell the food that she carries. The smell of pastries is overwhelming and I hurry to finish lacing up the ties. Another servant comes to help me with the more difficult ones. As she finishes the last lace, I hurry to the table where the sweet aroma of food is hovering. I start to eat and I notice and letter sitting there on the tray. "_What's this?"_ I ask the servant standing nearby. The day continues and soon it is dinner. The usual routine takes place where I eat alone in my room. I finish up and ask the maid if she would help unlace me for the night. She lifts her head to answer but the door is swings open with two figures striding to where I sit.

My eyes open wide in surprise at the entrance of my two elder brothers. They were dressed in military formal as if on duty but had the noble touch to the outfits. "_What's wrong?_" I ask them but they look to each other as if prodding the other to reveal the bad news. Castor gives in and looks down at me apologetically. "_Father," _he says," _wishes to see you immediately. Come now."_ The first thought running through my mind was, _someone told_. But who; a servant, a counselor, or someone completely different? Who could it have been? Shook was clearly on my face and my brothers knew as well as I did what was going on. I asked quietly this time "_who?"_ Ruben answers this time even more somber than I sounded "_We've just come from father."_ Now more defensively he adds "_We're not even sure if anyone knows or has told. Maybe father has a question to ask of you and needs your opinion." _I know he is wrong but I think that he was just saying it for himself. A small comforting smile is forced on my lips and I say to him "_maybe you're right." _Ruben's head is cast down and he helps me from my chair. Castor stands on the other side of me and places his arm to lead me from the room. I accept his arm and we make our way to father's study.

Part: II

Four guards stand proud at the door and allow for us to enter through the intricately designed doors. My father sits erect at his desk and I am lead to a chair at the other side of the desk he is at. My face is stone and my father has a complex look on his face. His lips turn into a smile as if he had come up with a great war strategy that would put his name in history. Confusion played at my brow, as I was sure did it play at my brother's. My father begins speaking and now that he has I slump into my chair. "My dear Ennalise, a marriage proposal has been offered." Though this was not the first marriage proposal I've gotten, it certainly was one that my father was proud of. My father sat with impatience as I gathered my thoughts. His foot starts to tap and nails pound against the desk waiting for an answer from me. "Well?" he finally says. "Well what father?" I ask. His smile grows wider and says "Don't you want to know who it's from?" Without waiting for another response he says "This letter comes from Lord Chavex Calb."

Now my father's face was lit up with excitement. "Wait," I interject, "isn't he in his 60's?" My heart sank and I knew my father had probably already written a favorable response to Lord Chavex. I start shaking my head and say "I don't want to marry an old man!" My father looks at me as if I belong in a hospital for lunatics. Then he bursts out laughing as I stare at him with shock. His laughing is so loud that I see the door creak open to see two soldiers poking their head in wondering if they had missed some great joke. They close the door quietly as my father calms himself. "No, no, my dear" He takes in a huge breath before continuing. "The proposal is for you to marry his son. Heir to his father's estate and provinces Chavex's boy is a fine young man I'm told." Uncomprehending what would lay ahead. "No." I say to no one in particular. "What was that my dear?" he says as he breaks off his excited conversation with my brothers. I shake my head and say more clearly "No, I won't marry him."

Part: III

The jaw on my father's face drops dumfounded and unable to comprehend my words. He shakes his head to clear it but still nothing comes out of his mouth. He slumps back into his chair as if he was trying to figure out why I would reject a man so perfect for a general's daughter. I stand insulted and make my way to the doors. I leave my brothers chattering like chickens and my father in shock; but I couldn't care less. I wait in my room for I know that any moment my father will burst in anger clearly displayed on his faced. I think of why I am rejecting this man, and what to say to persuade him to change his mind. Lying on my back in my made bed, I spend at least two hours waiting for the inevitable conversation but somehow drift off into the warmness of my bed.

The dream started out as it always did, me running to catch up with someone…

"Alex, Alex!" I call out, "Stupid boy! Where are you going? Mom said for us to stay together." Alex kept running and called over his shoulder "Down to the river! Catch me if you can, besides, she not my mom Enna-girl!" Alex jump through the river bed and kept going. I could never jump the river being that my legs were shorter than Alex's and my mother had told me the river was dangerous so I stayed away, the only time I ever got near it was when Alex and I snuck off to play in the water. The current was strong but Alex never feared it and now that he could jump that far, I was sure I could too. I'm old enough to do it! I kept thinking. He won't get away from me this time! I'll catch up to him and race him through the woods and beat him. I can do this. I jumped and I was almost across when my foot slipped on the last rock. I screamed as I fell and was pulled under the current.

The water was icy cold and it stole both my energy and breath away. I couldn't breathe and I kept sucking in water. I kept kicking like my brothers taught me to do if I ever fell in and at last, I reached the top sucking in a huge breathe of air. Alex was there yelling my name and he ran to catch up with the current. I saw him dive in and was pulled back under. The river was sucking me down and now would suck Alex down too. Stupid boy I thought. Why does he always have to play the hero? I didn't know that it would be me that killed him. Sorrow filled my heart as I was choking on the icy water. My head was starting to hurt and my muscles could take anymore. I let go of the last breath I held and suddenly all around big arms enveloped around me. The man carrying me pulled me to the shore where a woman waited with a blanket for me. She wrapped it around me and I saw another man holding Alex.

Alex wasn't conscious so the man who saved me went to help him breathe. I could hear them counting and pressing on his chest. The woman who gave me the blanket turned me around and asked me "What's your name and the boy's?" I was so cold that I was shivering hard so she wrapped herself around me and I answered through chattering teeth "That's Alexander Calb, and I'm Enna." I heard a choking sound and turned around to see Alex sputtering water back up. He's alive I thought. Stupid boy! The woman turned me around again and asked me if I would like to sit by the hearth and drink some tea, but I didn't care about tea right now so she suggested some mint chocolates. The chocolate is what sold me. I looked back towards Alex to check if he was sitting up and readily agreed.

Dry clothes came first and then another blanket and a chair by the fire. I sat right next to the hearth and warmed myself while Alex sat back in his chair drinking a bit of his tea. Tea then came to me and I drank it greedily. The woman then gave me some more and this time I sipped it as I was taught was polite. A boy was sent out to find our parents but I was more consumed by all the honey tea I was offered and the hearth that seemed to warm my flesh but it didn't reach my bones. I was still freezing inside. If I was this cold why wasn't Alex? That idiot! Then I wondered if something was wrong with him and asked in a scared quiet voice "Alex?" Alex looked up from his tea and his face was ensnared a look of resentment and shame. He then looked back to his tea and said nothing. I was shocked. He had never looked at me so hatefully like he regretted trying to save me. A bit of coldness should not be enough for eternal loathing. How dare he? How could he? He didn't have to try to save my life. Was he so proud that he could look at me for two seconds? Someone bursts through the door but I'm floating away in warmth again. I wake up and still feel hurt by the resentment shown to me. But then I start thinking whether or not that was a dream. "Alexander Calb" I say to myself. That's it! That's the boy's name. Joyfulness overcame the hurt that I felt from him. I didn't care because I now knew the name of the boy who has been plaguing my dreams for over 4 months now.

Part: IV

I lay in my bed still pondering how long I was asleep for. The window nearest me told me it was either sunset or dawn. Finally, I hear the door open and my eldest brother's voice whispering "Ennalise? Are you there?" I lift my head and he sees me. He looks back outside the door and whispers "its okay, she's here. I found her." Castor has always been the more gentle one compared to his younger brother Ruben. Ruben would have been sympathetic but would not listen to any excuses made about the marriage arrangement.

I was glad it was Castor who came to see me. He stepped into the room and sat beside me on the bed. "Wanna talk?" I nodded my head. Tears started to stream down my face knowing that I would miss his strange slurs in words and talks about nonsensical things. I sat up and rolled into his arms breathing in the warmth that followed from him anywhere he went. He sighed as if exasperated and said "We've been looking for you everywhere." This made me giggle since it had been at least six hours since I last seen him and it had took them six hours to check my room. Then I felt a bit guilty for making hem search for me for so long. Castor knew why I was laughing though and then he explained why it took them so long "We thought to give you some time, but after 3 hours we started searching for you and when we couldn't find you we got worried and" he trailed off. "We thought you'd be hiding in a more non- conspicuous place than the obviousness of your room." I then told him what my mother used to say to us, "Sometimes the best place to hide is the most obvious." Castor smiled at the memory of our mother. He seemed lost in a memory.

"Ennalise, I…" He didn't know what to say. Castor was at a loss for words. "Just say whatever you want to tell me" I said impatiently. "I strongly believe Lord Alexander will make you happy." I was confused. "Who?" I had to ask. He then reminded me that I was betrothed to Lord Chavex Calb's son; and his son's name was Alexander Calb. I say even slower "Alexander Calb" I play with the name inside my mind deciding whether or not the dream was real perhaps it was a lost memory. I remember the hatred in his eyes his loathing and shame clearly on his face. I then told Castor of what I thought of his name. "The name entices a strong man. But with a strong man also comes a cold heart." Castor paused as think of response was required of him. "That's what you think?" He waited for me to nod and then continued, "I had no idea you thought so little of strong men. May I ask you a question? Where do I fit in? I don't suppose you're going to accept that you're wrong about strong men?" No one could argue that Castor wasn't strong; he was twenty six and the perfect prodigy of a general. Castor was a strong man but he also had was others did not. He had sympathy and knowledge was on his side. He could always tell when I was lying or when Ruben, now twenty four, was lying. I thought of my response to him and suddenly it was clear. "Of course I'm right! I've already placed a label on you, and that is unique" Castor was acting surprised and then said thick with skepticism, "I'm unique?" I smiled and continued "it's either that of unbelievably bizarre!" with that we both laughed as we always used to before the eroding dreams attacked me.

"He isn't such a bad man Ennalise." Castor continued with our conversation and was not going to let it go. "You two even used to be friends before our mother died. You were only ten then. When she died, friends were lost including the Calb's. I remember this time when mother was so angry. I've never seen her so angry. It was when you almost drowned and then kidnapped. I suspect you don't remember though it was when you were eight years old then." It must have really happened since Castor remembers it too. "Yes, I remember. I wasn't kidnapped though." Castor looked surprised "You remember do you? Well, it turned out that those farmers did save your life." I continued "I remember the tea and mint chocolate they gave us. The fire that would not warm my insides." and trailed off. Castor laughed and said "you would remember the food.

"So, about Lord Alexander Calb, if you are so disgusted with this match I will ride to stop the messenger myself and trade it with one you write." I was touched that he offered but I knew my father would never allow for him to do such a thing and even if he did somehow escape, he would still have to ride long and hard and then come back and explain to my father why he did it. "So, what?" I cut him off and said "I'd rather become a priestess for that old mean Priest Cross. I feel like father is just trying to sell me off before I can make any more trouble for the family name."

Castor looked at me angrily and said "don't you ever think that about your father. Father sees this as his last resort of protecting you; and with the wealth that the Calb's posses there can be no reason for questioning the marriage contract. Just, marry him Ennalise." I couldn't believe what he was saying. How could he turn against me and agree with my father I was fuming angry and now I would go to my father and tell him exactly what I felt about this contract.

Part: V

I picked myself off the bed and strode towards the door. I was determined to stop this, whatever this was. I walked past guards on duty but paused by the window, the sun was coming up, and it was dawn. I had a new day to set things straight and get my father to understand my point of view. Still looking outward I realized, that maybe my father wasn't even awake. I twisted my mouth to try and think where he would be on the small chance that he would be awake. His counseling room is the closest though five minutes away walking. I make my way to the counseling room where I hear voices which belong to three people. One is my father's voice and he is arguing with the two other men. I peek inside, between two guards, to see one man in a long blue robe and another wearing the symbol of Athens and one symbol I can't quite make out. The symbol was probably that of his family. The man in the robe is definitely a priest and "SQUEAK"… whoops. The men turn around to see me blushing at the door; I've been caught listening to their argument. The priest is the high priest from the temple; the awful Priest Cross. The other man was someone I did not recognize. Priest Cross whispered to my father who made my father scowl and take the seat he was leaning on. "Come in Ennalise." He said without emotion.

I made my way up to where the three were gathered as I neared I heard the guards greet Castor and Ruben and heard the door squeak shut. I kept my distance from Priest Cross mostly because I had always been afraid of him since I was a child. My father rose again, took my hands, and said with a faint smile on his face, "My dear, I would like to introduce to you your betrothed." He said, gesturing to the handsome man with the Athens symbol. Priest Cross' face turned red and shouted at my father "Not yet, I thought we had an agreement." My father's face sobered up and said "But of course". I was confused now and asked my father "What agreement?" fearing that he had revoked the engagement for something much worse.

My father was about to explain but the priest butt in with a sickly sweet voice saying, "Your choice my dear. I would not have you choice-less in this matter. I would love for you to come live with me in the beautiful temples of Delphi and serve the gods as they desire. I would have nothing less for you. You'd wear beautiful gowns and jewels. You'd give people what they want without you having to do anything. Why, my dear, would you want to leave this beautiful city of ours for a foreign one only to be married to a stranger?" His debate over the matter didn't sound like he was giving me a choice that was well balanced.

I was intimidated and looked at the man who my father had chosen for me. "Alexander, you're not saying anything. What would you have me do?" He looked up at me and I saw a necklace hanging at his collar bones. I instantly recognize it as the one I gave him for an apology. I sent it to him with a letter begging his forgiveness for whatever I had done to him that night of the icy river. It touched somewhere deep inside and that place expanded as he spoke. "I too would not want you to be without your choice, Enna," He used his pet name for me! He stop for a moment and continued "Enna, I would have you chose to be happy. Whatever that choice is, I want you to take it. Should you chose me you would lose your beautiful home here but we would share one together Enna." He looked down; his jaw tightened and finished off with "I only want your happiness".

I took my hands out from my fathers and placed them in those of Alex's. He held my hands in either of his and turned them palms up stroking them softly with his thumbs. My choice had been made from the start. When speaking to Castor I had just been blowing off steam. I could see so much of the boy I loved grown up into the man who stood in front of me. I looked up at him from our hands and said to him softly "you are my happiness Alex". I could see in the corner of my eye my father face was lit up again with joy. "Then it's settled." He said with complete contentment rubbing his hands together. "it's late he continued, your room should be ready Alexander, Priest Cross, you too may stay the night" priest Cross answered with contorted anger, "I have business and if you haven't been able to tell yet, the night has gone from us." He left without a proper acknowledgement to his host and with that Alexander said, "What a Pratt."

Part: VI

I looked up at him in astonishment that he would say something so like him that would have gotten him in trouble when we were young. "I suppose it's a good thing your mother's not here to wash your mouth out" I said hiding a smile. He looked confused then and looked at me with shock. "Did I say that out loud?" I grabbed my stomach from either side and laughed out loud that Alex started laughing too. Soon, father, Ruben and Castor joined us in laughter and I noticed tears were coming from my eyes from all the laughing. Alex calmed down a bit and was accepting pats on the back and handshakes from the three men left in the room.

I sat in my father's big chair like I used to when I was small and curled up looking up at the grown men. After some tea was served I dozed off and dreamt of Alex standing in a field of wheat. I called out to him and he saw me. His face was hard but once he looked up towards me it brightened and a warm smile replaced the cold one. He jogged over to me and spun me in the air. We embrace one another and then hear a shrill scream pierce through the air. It didn't sound human and was riveted with pain, fear, and anger. Alexander's face looked haunted. He let go of me and started walking towards the sound. I followed and cried to him not to go. Whatever was causing the pain to whatever screamed was going to do the same to Alex. I couldn't let that happen. I started running for Alex but the louder I cried the softer I heard my own voice. I was being drowned out and when I reached another clearing through the thick forest now surrounding me I saw the three. A golden lady lay on the ground in blood, the great boor that caused the golden lady to scream out in misery, and Alexander who now faced the giant beast.

Alex held his sword at the ready and the beast was going for the kill. The golden lady screamed again and I could see her shrink. She turned into a small child whose skin was just a shimmer of gold now. I looked closer and saw that it was a smaller version of me. I looked to Alex again and saw that he was merely a boy again with just a sling shot. The boor only got bigger and greater, as I was expecting it to shrink as both Alex and I did. I felt every burst of pin shoot through me as I saw the younger me cry for Alex. He shot his stone to the beast only bouncing off. "Alex," I screamed from my view again I cried louder, "Alex, I love you." This time everything went silent and the golden lady disappeared. Alex was himself but still held the sling shot. This time his aim was direct and the stone flew to the beast. The beast opened his mouth to laugh but the stone flew into his mouth and came out the back of his giant head. The beast fell to the ground and as it hit the ground it turned into ash. Alex ran back to me and told me intensely, "This isn't the end. There are more and now we've just made them angry for killing one of their own." Alex grabbed me hard by the wrist and started running. Faster we went but I could barely keep up. My sides were hurting and my throat burned for water. Alex stopped and said to me "We cannot out run them. All we can do is fight."

I looked at him in horror. I didn't know how to fight, let alone a gigantic beast that had friends. Alex smirked and said "What, were you expecting a peace treaty?" He raised his eyebrows and then we heard marching soldiers crying to Alex in relief. Alex was fashioned in armor and turned towards me to kiss me on the forehead. "Goodbye my love. I won't be gone for long this time." I wanted to tell him no to go but he was already running fast to catch up with the soldiers. I tried to speak but my voice was gone and I couldn't speak. I walk alone through the thick forest into another clearing I wasn't sure where I was. I could hear a low grumble behind me then and a burst of warm breath on my neck. I turned slowly around to find another boor. His eyes were red with rage and I could see that he was lusting for a kill. He breathed out again on me and I woke with a start in my father's counseling room. I say out loud "What in the name of the gods".

Part: VII

Four men turn to look at me from their positions on the couches. My father's eyebrows are raised and brothers' face's are in confusion. Alex's face has turned into a grin; his eyes are cast in joy looking at my angered face. "Awake are we?" Alex says teasingly. My face returns to placidity and I stretch my arms in the air returning a question to Alex, "Still awake are we?" my father laughs aloud and tells Alex, "You'll never be bored Alex". A smirk forms on Alex's face and says to my father "I didn't expect to be disappointed on that count." My father gets up and takes his leave along with my brothers and their bags under their eyes. Alex comes over to my chair, kneels, and asked me if my dream was pleasant. I respond "Rather bit of a nightmare actually". He replies with, "you were saying my name" with that he stands straight and walks out of the room as casually as he could. "I call out to him before he gets through the door, "I hope you trip up the stairs". Embarrassment flooded my cheeks and I waited till I heard silence out in the hall. I tip toed across the room and said good morning to the fresh pair of guards at the door. I climbed the stairs to my room and got on a new pair of clothes for the new day. I'd been running on little sleep for the past four months and now I was used to it.


End file.
